When The Light Fades
by GenerationOfNerds02
Summary: She just wanted peace and love, but then again, what's the world without war and hate? She was just a petty little thief raised by wolves and a little family that ended up being slaughtered. Lovely, right? Yeah, Ryuky doesn't think so. She sets off to finally settle down at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Follow Ryuky as she experiences acceptance, friendship, love, and hate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Run**_

I had no choice. For some reason, word got out in the current village I had taken shelter. Villagers looked at me in disgust, and started throwing whatever they had access to. Unfortunately for me, that meant kitchen knives and rocks. I don't want to harm them, because if I do, that'll mean more hate towards me. I don't understand why they are reacting this way. I mean, all I did was steal an apple. An _apple,_ goddammit. I swear, they all worship apples.

Sure, I'd understand a rock thrown at me by the seller of the apples, but not freaking kitchen knives. Oh well, I guess they all just woke up with a stick stuck up their ass. Excuse my language, but that's what happens when you travel around and meet with the most disturbing ninja.

I sighed and ran towards the safety of a tree trunk, shielding me from the knives still being thrown at me.

 _Jesus, they have no chill_.

I suppose this is the end of my staying here, since everywhere I run, I get more kitchen knives. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the fellow villager who decided that a freaking asparagus would somehow damage me. I believe that no food such go to waste, so I quickly grabbed the asparagus on the floor, and snatched it back into my ripped bag, just in time apparently, because just as I removed the asparagus, a knife came flying at me. My eye twitched involuntarily, and I finally decided that me staying here was obviously opposed to.

I finally managed to make my way towards the village gates, relief was obvious in the villagers' eyes, knowing I was leaving and no more apples were to be stolen.

I ran all the way towards the forest just outside the village's gates. Leaning on a tree, I finally took a bite of the apple that has caused me such trouble. But I have to feed myself somehow, and if that meant stealing the holy apples, then that's what I must do.

Now, that I'm resting, I can finally introduce myself.

My name is Ryuky Enomoto and I have been on the run for all six years of my life, or at least, from when I can remember. No, I don't know my real age, I assumed it from comparing myself to other girls. How come I don't know my age, you ask? Well, ever since I can remember, I've lived on the run...at least for most of it. A wolf named Eiyo found me in the forest and took care of me, but he left me a few years ago. Yes, a wolf...weird, huh? I have no known family, and no friends, except one. The only reason why I know my name, if Ryuky Enomoto is even my real name, is because of a dream. I just heard it and decided to call dibs on it.

I slowly leaned off the tree, and walked my way towards the river separating this village, and I don't exactly know which village it is, and the village hidden in the leaves.

I felt my knees buckle from exhaustion, but I couldn't blame them. I've been running all week, not having spare time to rest. I'm dirty and exhausted. How nice. Sarcasm deeply intended.

Thinking a bath would do me some good, I stripped my clothes, or whatever you call a sown blanket to cover your body with and jumped in the river.

The effect was immediate. I didn't even realize my muscles were so tense until I felt them relax with the warm water. I rubbed the dirt off my body and made my way towards the grass, laying there waiting to be dried. After a few minutes of peace, which were deeply appreciated, I changed and made my way towards the Village hidden in the Leaves. Maybe this time I'll be accepted.

I don't understand why, but everywhere I go, people immediately dislike me. I have never done wrong to them, so I don't understand the reason behind all the hate. There has only been one person in my life that didn't hate me and now...well, now that person isn't with me.

Shaking off the rising negative emotions, I set my eyes on the path that led to The Village hidden in the Leaves. Who knows, maybe this will be my new start?

 **Hey guys! So, if you've noticed, this is my first story here on Wattpad. Well, fanfiction. As you know, Naruto and the plot and characters do not belong to me, even though I wish XD**

 **I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to** _ **vote, comment and/or share**_ **since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale._

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale_

Steady breaths.

 _Calm down._

I inhaled and exhaled profusely one last time, and made myself visible to the guards guarding the gates.

 _What if they don't like me?_ I shook the thought off my mind. I'll be fine without them liking me, I mean, I haven't been liked all my life. What difference will it make?

I stared at the guards with no emotions. One guard has weird spiky, black hair and the other guard has straight brown hair. Both had Konoha forehead protectors on their respective place.

"Who are you and what business do you have with Konoha?" The brown haired guy asked. Both of them got in a defensive stance, probably used to not-so-wanted visitors.

"..." I stayed silent, narrowing my eyes at their distrust. Yeah, I mean, you can't trust anyone at first glance, but you also don't have to make it so obvious!

Finally, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. With a newfound confidence, I answered "I am Ryuky and I wish to speak with your Hokage."

The guards looked at each other and one went off somewhere, while the black-haired guard kept his defensive stance, clearly not wanting to be surprised with an attack.

A few minutes passed by, and I'm not entirely sure of what I'm supposed to do. One guard just left and the other is just standing there, observing my every move. Clearly not awkward...

Finally, the guard arrived but with someone else. I didn't bother asking.

"Very well. I will be escorting you to see Hokage-sama" The new arrival explained. I nodded and he started walking into the village...

...I think I'm supposed to follow him. Why don't they say anything? Do they think I'm a mind reader or something? I felt my eye twitch but I followed him anyways.

We took a few turns here and there, and I carefully observed what paths we took. Not exactly wanting to get lost. I looked around the village, fascinated by everything. The stores are colorful and kids are laughing with their families. I felt a pang in my heart, but I chose to ignore it.

A few minutes of walking passed, and I noticed a kid around my age getting yelled at. Everyone turned to the source of noise and immediately looked at the boy in distaste...

I examined the boy closely, wanting to know what he did wrong for everyone to hate him. He doesn't look dangerous...he actually looks adorable. He has blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, but I felt my eyes widen slightly at the sadness in his eyes.

 _Just like mine._

Suddenly, a villager grabbed him the collar of his shirt and threw him against a brick wall. Anger suddenly bubbled inside me and I made my move.

I was planning on beating the crap out of the villager that threw the poor boy against the wall, but the jerk of an escort that I have grabbed me by the back of my shirt and roughly pulled me towards him. The shirt tightened against my neck, slightly cutting off my breathing. I glared at him immensely, only for him to return the glare with one of his own.

I turned to look back the boy, only to find him gone.

After a few minutes of angry silence (mostly from me), we arrived at the Hokage's building. There are soooo many stairs...

The escort saw my lack of enthusiasm towards the stairs, and dragged me along. We reached a plain brown door and the escort knocked twice. A deep voice said 'come in' , and we entered the room. The first thing that caught my eyes was an old man. He looked way too old to be the Hokage. But I didn't doubt his hokageness when I sensed the sense of authority he gave off. After exchanging a few words with my escort, he turned to me and smiled, but I still saw the weariness in his eyes.

"And who might you be, child?" His voice has a sense of welcoming, but still of mistrust.

Narrowing my eyes with the same mistrust, I answered.

"I am Ryuky Enomoto, and I come with a request." His eyes widened slightly when I said my name, but he returned to the warm smile almost immediately. "I am Hiruzen, Sarutobi. Currently the Hokage of Konoha. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ryuky. What is this request you speak of?"

I inhaled, preparing myself to be rejected. "I would like to become a part of your village...and before you ask, I do not have a family and have been on my own since I could remember. I have depended in the wilderness and forgotten tools of other travelers for survival. I do not have money, or any special abilities that I'm aware of." The Hokage's eyes widen slightly, looking at me with pity. Have I mentioned I hate pity? It makes me feel less than others. I glared at the floor, waiting for his answer.

There were many moments of silence. Too many.

"Very well. You will be allowed to stay in this village after an interrogation to make sure you aren't a threat, even if you are a little girl. We will provide you with the necessary money and if you wish, you can live with a guardian or you could live on your own, which shouldn't be a problem for you. You will also be monitored closely, to make sure we can trust you." The Hokage stated looking at me suspiciously. Then he started looking for something in a drawer, and suddenly had a troubled expression on his face. He turned slightly to face my escort and had an exchanging of words. He then turned to face me and said "I have apparently lost a spare apartment key. Is it okay for me to give you the money right now, and then you can come back to get the key...?" I nodded yes, and walked closer to the Hokage so he could hand me the money. Just as I took a step forward, the escort took a defensive stance, making me sweat drop.

"There's no reason for you to have your panties in a twist. I'm just gonna take the money!" The escort glared at me but eventually relaxed. I finally grabbed the bag full of money the Hokage was holding out to me, and made my way towards the door. Hesitantly, I turned around and flashed the Hokage a barely noticeable smile.

First things first. Clothes. I can't stand being inside this blanket anymore. I found a clothing store after a few minutes of walking and entered. There were many stacks of clothes and a few on hangers. I eventually picked out some black, navy blue, and white shorts that came to my mid tight, and were quite flexible. Then I went to the shirt section and picked a long sleeved fishnet that covers my whole stomach and the sleeves go up yo my wrists, and a black shirt to go over it that comes to my mid forearms. I also picked closed black ninja shoes and some bandages that I would eventually wrap around my left tight to place my pouch on top. I also bought undergarments and necessary hygiene thingies. Then I bought a new backpack. It's just plain black.

I decided to try out new foods, since I've only ever eaten whatever I could find in the forest and fruit I have stolen from villages. I saw a big sign saying 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. I think Ramen is some kind of food...

I made my way towards one of the chairs and sat down. I asked a young woman for a menu and she gladly gave me one, smiling at me the whole time.

Miso Ramen? What are these satanic things? I scrunched my nose at the word 'noodle'. What's a noodle? I have never been more confused in my life...

"Miss, can you please tell me what 'Ramen' and 'noodle' is?" I timidly asked. The lady's eyes widened and the looked like she has been stabbed in the heart. Repeatedly. After a few seconds, I started to get worried. I opened my mouth to ask her what's wrong and she suddenly fainted.

Well...that wasn't supposed to happen. After a few minutes of me poking her, she suddenly gasped and sat up. Then she glanced at me and fainted again. I face palmed. I have no idea what just happened. After a minute she woke up again, and she glanced at me once more.

Please don't faint. Please don't faint. Please don't faint. She didn't faint! She looked at me, and suddenly grabbed my arm, picked me up, and set me on the counter. She then proceeded to cook something, glancing at me as if I was from another world. She then grabbed a bowl, and poured what she was cooking in it. The lady turned around facing me, and held the bowl out to me.

"Eat."

I sweatdropped. I granted her wishes and took a bite of the thin yellow strips.

I felt my world stop. This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life. I greedily gobbled all the soup and asked for seconds.

A few minutes later, I paid for six Miso Ramen and made my way to the Hokage building. I knocked on the door and asked if he had the keys for my apartment. He handed me the plain silver keys, and I started following the map he gave me along with the keys.

Who knew Konoha was so big? I made a turn to the left and bumped into someone accidentaly, causing me to fall on the floor. "Watch it!" The person screamed at me. I sat up, rubbing my sore butt on the process and examined the person. Turns out it's a boy around my age who's hair looks like a duck's rear. He has black hair and onyx eyes. He's extremely pale, almost as pale as me. He is around my height, maybe a bit taller.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, but you are also at fault here. So instead of being rude, you should also apologize," I scolded. His glare at me intensified, and he suddenly turned around and started to walk away.

Such a brat.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

 _Italics are flashbacks_

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes slightly. _'Enomoto...Enomoto...'_ The name rings a bell, but he can't figure out where he's heard the name before. Placing his left hand on top of his right, he lifted them up towards the bottom of his chin, letting his head rest in his moment of thought. _'Enomoto'._ Letting out an impatient sigh, he stood up and headed towards his personal library, hoping to find some sort of information.

The Hokage asked Ibiki to interrogate me, and I have to admit that he intimidated me quite a bit, but he didn't find any lies behind my words so I'm allowed to stay in the village. They'll still have precautions towards me.

Sighing, I made my way to my new apartment still mad about my encounter with the brat from before. I can't say I haven't met people like him before.

People who think they're all that and better than everyone else make me sick.

I finally found the lot where my apartment is, now I just have to find the apartment number. Luckily, it isn't far away from the entrance to the lot. Sticking my key inside the key hole, I stepped inside.

'Simple' is a good word to describe it. On my left there's a small kitchen with enough space to fit a table in. On my right is a small living room with only a small beige couch and a coffee table. Then there's a small corridor where three wooden doors stand. I'm assuming one contains a bedroom, another contains a bathroom, and the last one a study room. Walking towards the bedroom, I threw my backpack on the dusted twin bed and made my way towards the bathroom still carrying the shopping bags from my shopping trip. I placed the bathroom things in their corresponding place and turned on the shower. I stripped and entered the shower for the first time in months. Hopefully, living here won't be too bad.

~ 1 year later ~

I'm seven now, or at least I think I am. I heard that the Uchiha clan was massacred yesterday by a member of its own. People keep saying that only the little brother of the murderer survived, and I can't help but to give him my regards.

Anyways, I have been hearing voices in my head these past few days, and no, I'm not crazy...or at least I think not. I know that one is male and the other a female, and they argue constantly. It's annoying and they give me headaches.

I seem to have gained the trust of the Hokage, and he said I could start training at the academy next Monday. I've been training on my own for some time now. I know the basics of weaponry and chakra control. I'm still nowhere near chunnin or genin level, but that's not expected for someone my age. I just have been practicing taijutsu and I'm damn good, if I may say so myself.

Right now I'm in a park. I've never been to a park in my life, so I decided to give it a try. Nothing could be any more peaceful at this moment...except those annoying girls who keep bickering for a certain Uchiha. One has an unusually big forehead and pink hair, while the other one has blonde hair and an annoying squeaky voice. Peace time is officially over.

Throwing them a glare, I walked towards Ichiraku's Ramen. I noticed a blob of yellow hair sitting on a booth. More specifically, my usual booth. Sighing in frustration, I sat a booth apart from the boy and ordered my all-time favorite: miso ramen. Taking a big spoonful and shoving the blissful gift brought from heaven into my mouth, I sneaked a glance at the boy next to me. He has blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, and something that looks like whisker marks on his cheeks. He quickly caught me staring making me snap my head back to my plate. I snuck another glance at him and noticed he was still looking at me, but he had a confused look on his face.

He is still staring at me, and every second looking more and more confused. I sweatdropped, and continued to stare at him, wondering when he'd stop. After a few more seconds of awkwardness, I finally snapped. "Why do you keep staring at me?!" He quickly shook his head, and replaced his confused look with one of surprise. "Why are you talking to me? Actually, why haven't you run away yet?" He asked, making me confused.

"Why would I run away from you?" I asked him, making his eyes widen. "Umm, because people usually do that, and you're not, which makes you weird. Dattebayo!" My eye unconsciously twitched, and I grew an anime vein. Then I remembered.

 _Inhale._

 _Exhale_

 _Steady breaths._

 _Calm down._

 _I inhaled and exhaled profusely one last time, and made myself visible to the guards guarding the gates._

 _What if they don't like me? I shook the thought off my mind. I'll be fine without them liking me, I mean, I haven't been liked all my life. What difference will it make?_

 _I stared at the guards with no emotions. One guard has weird spiky, black hair and the other guard has straight brown hair. Both had Konoha forehead protectors on their respective place._

 _"Who are you and what business do you have with Konoha?" The brown haired guy asked. Both of them got in a defensive stance, probably used to not-so-wanted visitors._

 _"..." I stayed silent, narrowing my eyes at their distrust. Yeah, I mean, you can't trust anyone at first glance, but you also don't have to make it so obvious!_

 _Finally, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. With a newfound confidence, I answered "I am Ryuky and I wish to speak with your Hokage."_

 _The guards looked at each other and one went off somewhere, while the black-haired guard kept his defensive stance, clearly not wanting to be surprised with an attack._

 _A few minutes passed by, and I'm not entirely sure of what I'm supposed to do. One guard just left and the other is just standing there, observing my every move. Clearly not awkward..._

 _Finally, the guard arrived but with someone else. I didn't bother asking._

 _"Very well. I will be escorting you to see Hokage-sama" The new arrival explained. I nodded and he started walking into the village..._

 _...I think I'm supposed to follow him. Why don't they say anything? Do they think I'm a mind reader or something? I felt my eye twitch but I followed him anyways._

 _We took a few turns here and there, and I carefully observed what paths we took. Not exactly wanting to get lost. I looked around the village, fascinated by everything. The stores are colorful and kids are laughing with their families. I felt a pang in my heart, but I chose to ignore it._

 _A few minutes of walking passed, and I noticed a kid around my age getting yelled at. Everyone turned to the source of noise and immediately looked at the boy in distaste..._

 _I examined the boy closely, wanting to know what he did wrong for everyone to hate him. He doesn't look dangerous...he actually looks adorable. He has blonde hair and amazing blue eye, but I felt my eyes widen slightly at the sadness in his eyes._

 _Just like mine._

 _Suddenly, a villager grabbed him the collar of his shirt and threw him against a brick wall. Anger suddenly bubbled inside me and I made my move._

 _I was planning on beating the crap out of the villager that threw the poor boy against the wall, but the jerk of an escort that I have grabbed me by the back of my shirt and roughly pulled me towards him. The shirt tightened against my neck, slightly cutting off my breathing. I glared at him immensely, only for him to return the glare with one of his own._

 _I turned to look back the boy, only to find him gone._

I suddenly recognized the boy sitting in front of me. He is the same boy from a year ago, the boy the village looked at in disgust.

"Y-you're that boy everyone hates, aren't you?" I asked, and immediately regretted my choice of words.

The boy's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fists, making his knuckles turn white. He opened his mouth and yelled "So what's it to you? I bet you're just like the others!" I frowned, but I guess I shouldn't be expecting anything less. With how the villagers treat him and my accusation, I'd be reacting the same way. With a sigh, I looked back at the wonderful ramen waiting to be eaten. "Look, I'm sorry for just saying that. I didn't mean it in an offensive way, but I'm not good communicating with others...Um, how do I say this?" I started fidgeting with my fingers, trying to come up with words to explain that I mean him no harm. Finally, I looked up to stare directly at his eyes. "I don't think ill of you. You haven't given me any reason to..." I tilted my head a little, patiently waiting for him to say something. His eyes widened and light pink started to cover his cheeks. "Oh..." He looked down at his ramen and then glanced at me again. He gave me a grin and then resumed to eat his ramen. I looked back down to my ramen and smiled slightly, continuing to eat my ramen.

After finishing his ramen, he left and so did I. Halfway to my apartment, I realized that neither of us introduced ourselves. I face palmed and turned to the directions of the training grounds instead of my apartment.

I had hoped that the area would be empty but I saw a boy wearing a horrifying green spandex suit kicking a tree.

My eye twitched and I turned to leave, only to bump into a hard chest, this making me fall on my rear. "Ow", I looked up to see who I bumped into and saw a pair of lavender colored eyes glaring at me. Standing up, while ignoring the pain in my butt, I narrowed my hazel eyes at him, matching his heated glare. I didn't bother to apologize, seeing as he didn't bother to help me up. "Teme", I whispered walking away from him, not noticing his glare intensifying as he heard my whisper. The green spandex boy didn't notice me, and I was thankful for that. Walking out of the training grounds, I shot another glare at the lavender-eyed boy, and made my way back to the original route I was taking. Towards my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

It has been a year and few months since I began attending the academy. My knowledge compared to the other kids was extremely low, so I had to work thrice as hard to catch up. My knowledge of Konoha has increased, as well as my ninja skills. I have exceptionally good aim, and a fair amount of chakra so far. We haven't really touched the genjutsu subject, so I'm still oblivious to it.

Remember I mentioned something about voices in my head? Well, turns out I'm not crazy after all. They call themselves 'The Demon Siblings,' which sounds pretty cliché to me...The female's name is Yami, and the male's is Akarusa. Both sound quite girlish to me, but no judging...

Anyways, they introduced themselves a few months ago, while I was eating. I almost choked to death because of my chicken leg. I can't eat them anymore without feeling like my life will be in danger. Yami and Akarusa come from my clan, which is total new information to me. They said that they have been passed down from generation to generation in the royal bloodline. Only to females though.

They have nothing against me, since I have shown nothing but kindness to them, just like my clan they say. Yami told me I had to train with them to learn how to control the power that comes along with them. They also told me a little about my clan.

The Enomoto clan was created by Yuki Enomoto and her lover Akio Senju. Yes, Senju. Nobody knows about the Senju bloodlone in the Enomoto clan, since both of the creators concluded that there would be way too much conflict, so they decided in the Enomoto clan. Yuki and Senju were close friends with the first Hokage, until the war broke out. Anyways, all of them died at one point, and Yuki's kids continued to expand the clan. It is said that my clan was known for selflessness, stubbornness, serious determination, and denseness. Those traits lead to the downfall of my clan. My clan was extremely talented in taijutsu and ninjutsu, but not as talented in genjutsu.

Akarusa explained to me that my clan has a kekkei genkai, and its name is Subarashī gijutsu, which means 'great technique'. I know how uncreative it is, but my clan wasn't known for the creative type. In theory, this kekkei genkai allows the user to mimic other kekkei genkai for a limited amount of time-not permanently, and also to go inside the mind of someone and either manipulate them, or read their thoughts. It also allows the user to stop the chakra flow in one's body, making it extremely useful in battle. The downfall is that it takes a great toll in the user's body if not mastered. And to master the Subarashī gijutsu, you have to have extreme chakra control, making it almost impossible to master. Not one person in my clan ended mastering the kekkei genkai, only Yuki Enomoto.

Back to the present now. I'm currently in one of the many training grounds, practicing taijutsu. I have really light weights on, and I'm planning to increase the weight each week. Somehow, I managed to become aquatinted with Rock Lee, who is the kid with the horrible fashion sense. He has helped me train in taijutsu a lot. My relationship with Neji Hyuga (the brat that didn't help me up and just glared at me when I bumped into him) has not grown at all. I call him 'teme', and he has taken a liking to the term 'baka' for me.

My classmates all seem to dislike me, which doesn't bother me as much as it used to before. Sakura and Ino yell at me every time they catch me glaring at their beloved Uchiha. Naruto is still being treated horribly by the village, but I lend him a hand whenever I can. I guess you can call us friends, but we don't exactly talk to each other. Finally, my exhaustion caught up with me as I landed one last roundhouse kick to the side of a tree. Panting, I wiped the sweat off my face and gathered my stuff. I walked towards my apartment hoping to get a nice warm shower.

~ 1 year later~

I'm officially nine, or at least I think so. I gave myself a birthday and decided on the date November 18th. Having a birthday sure feels good.

Grinning, I mentally poked Yami and Akarusa on their heads, waking them up. "You need to keep your poking to yourself. One day, it'll be the downfall of your many relationships," Akarusa growled, making me smirk. "If you haven't noticed little brother, Ryuky has no relationships nor friends," Yami smirked, mocking me. My eye twitched as I cursed under my breath, making my way towards my closet.

"Neither do you, dear sister. And for the last time, we are twins. You are not older than me." Akarasu retorted, making me smirk once again. Changing into my normal outfit, I ran all the way towards the academy.

There's still fifteen minutes until class start, so I just grabbed a pencil and started to play a soft beat on the table. One by one, students filled up the seats. Kiba decided that today he would do me the great favor of sitting next to me. Sarcasm intended. I shot the brunette a heated glare and continued my beat. As if luck wasn't already in my favor, Uchuha decided to sit next to me, making our current table full. Fangirls turned to glare at me, making me sweatdrop. I turned to look at the emotionless emo and shot him a glare, making him smirk slightly. My glare intensified as both boys made themselves comfortable, Kiba's knees spreading and touching mine. I let out a low growl, and tuned to glare at Kiba, who paled quickly and moved his knee away from mine, muttering a slight sorry.

School finally ended, and I walked myself to the training grounds, wanting to work a little more in my taijutsu. I back kicked the wooden dummy, and used that momentum to push myself backwards, doing a few backflips and landed in cat-like crouch on the ground. I zigzagged and landed an axe kick towards its head. Then I proceeded to work on my punches, making my knuckles bleed from the contact of the wood. After a few hours of taijutsu and training with the demon siblings, I walked myself home. This is just one of my normal days as a Konoha citizen. 

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you guys are having a great week so far :)**  
 **Please do vote, comment, and/or share to show your support!**

 **Once again, I do not own Naruto. I only own my OCs and things you guys don't recognize from the actual story plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The only reason I'm doing many time-skips is to get started on the actual story plot, so this will probably be the last big time skip for a few chapters.**

 **I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

~ 3 years later ~

Finally, the academy graduation is right in the corner, and I am more than ready to leave this hell. All these years, Sakura and Ino and all those crazy fangirls have been driving me crazy. I do not understand why and how they find the Uchiha brat as boyfriend material, while I can't even comprehend how he is considered a human with all his "hn's" and insults. I give myself credit for not sending any of them to their grave...yet.

I recently turned twelve, while almost everyone in the academy is nearing their thirteenth birthday. In all honesty, none of them act their age. They all act like little five year-old brats who take for everything for granted. Well, most of them at least.

I have made a few quite the progress in taijutsu, since Lee had introduced me to his sensei a few months back. I would like to think of me as the same level as Lee, but that would be a lie. He still outshines me, but that's to be expected, I guess. The demon siblings have helped me a great deal too. I am advanced mostly in genjutsu, but ninjutsu is biting its tail. I'm still nothing compared to a jounin, so I suppose teammates will help me a lot in the future.

Sadly, my relationship with my classmates has not improved, only a handful have. Hinata and I are kind of friends? She still stutters a lot with me, but we have been working on keeping it down. Shino and I have some sort of understanding you could say. Kiba on the other hand...we've become rivals. We competed a lot throughout the years in the academy. Now, I still despise that Uchiha brat. He thinks he is better than everyone and thinks they'll only get in his way. It's hard to control my temper around him. For some reason, he knows exactly what nerves to press and vise-versa. Naruto and I...have become friends. He is the only person I've officially called a friend since Leila. I missed having someone at my side. For some weird reason, whenever we get close, he seems to get red. I think he might be getting a cold or something, but he keeps saying he's fine.

Speaking about the devil, he hasn't showed up in class yet. Iruka went after him so I guess that's good. You might have noticed I called Iruka, _Iruka_. I'm not exactly a sticker for honorifics, and he seems to be aggravated every time I call him by his birth name.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a very angry Iruka entered the classroom, throwing a tied up Naruto on the floor. Naruto had anime tears rolling down his cheeks, as he looked at me pleadingly. I simply just raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation exam. You have failed the last two times!" Iruka yelled at Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at him. "this is not the time to be causing trouble, Naruto!"

A few sighs were heard across the classroom, my classmates obviously used to this commotion.

"Because of your childish antics, the whole class will review the clone jutsu! Everyone line up!" A very pissed Iruka continued to yell, making everyone turn to glare at the tied up Naruto.

I walked towards Naruto, flicking his forehead before untying him. "Why must you cause such commotion? I've already told you that you don't need all this unnecessary attention to become a great Hokage," I scolded, holding out my hand for him. Grinning, he took my hand and stood up, saying something along the lines of 'you're so boring Ryuky,' and 'I know'. I sweatdropped following him over to the students in line. Shikamaru glared at Naruto and accused him of being troublesome or something. Finally, it was Naruto's turn, and the mischievous glint in his eyes told me that he is up to no good.

Naruto made some hand signs, which I recognized as his 'sexy no jutsu'. My eye twitched slightly, before turning to Iruka who sported a major nosebleed. "Pervert..." I muttered under my breath slightly disturbed by the whole situation. 

The day passed painfully slow, and finally, night came. Tomorrow will be the beginning of our ninja lives, and I will make sure to be strong enough to protect everyone I care about, so they don't go through what Leila has.

 _"Don't beat yourself up kid, I'm sure you will be able to protect your comrades just fine,"_ Yami comforted, her voice soft and calming. I smiled and got ready for bead. I frowned, thinking of Naruto. 'I let him in, and now he's grown on me. I can't live with myself if something happens to him.' More determined than ever, I made a vow to protect him no matter what, and maybe I could then forgive myself for what happened to Leila. 

My eyes became heavy, so I slid under the covers of my bed and lost myself to a dreamless sleep. 

Morning arrived, and a bird's singing could be heard outside my window. 'Today's the day'. I went to my closet and pulled out my ninja outfit which consisted of beige shorts that went up to a few inches above my knee. A blue tank top, a small black vest on top of it, black gloves with metal plates that go up to my elbows, and a small pouch wrapped around my right thigh.

I walked over to my kitchen and ate a mango. Then I put on my black ninja boots.

I arrived at the academy just in time for Iruka to explain to us what we have to do for the final exam.

"Alright, to graduate you'll have to do the Clone Jutsu. When you are called come to the next room." With that, he left to the next room, probably getting things ready.

A bunch of kids got called. Every time, Naruto would get more and more nervous. I walked over to his desk, and gave him a closed eye smile...ish. "I know you'll pass Naruto. One way or another! Besides, we can't have the future Hokage being nervous about a stupid test, ne?" I tilted my head, and ruffled Naruto's hair, which I have to admit, it is incredibly soft...

Naruto smiled and for some reason turned pink, next thing I know he is yelling on top of the table, saying things that I'm sure will make me face palm.

"ENOMOTO, RYUKY!" My eyes widened slightly as my name was called. I tried to smile again for Naruto's sake, and gave him a peace sign as I made my way to the exam room.

There was Iruka and another guy patiently waiting for me to do my jutsu. I curiously looked at the new guy and raised a brow at him. He seemed confused by my actions but soon waved it off and threw me a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him but made the necessary hand signs while whispering 'clone jutsu!'. I made three perfect clones and Iruka gave me half a smile, congratulating me on how I passed and to feel free to take a forehead protector. I went over to the table and looked at the variety of forehead protectors to choose from. I looked at all the different colors and styles and decided to grab a black normal one. I smiled at Iruka but didn't bother to show any kind of interest towards the other guy. I shoved the headband inside my pocket, not wanting Naruto to see it unless he finally passed. Something in my gut told me to go back and beat the weird guy to a bloody pulp, but somehow I knew that I wasn't the one to put him in his place.

I smiled at the sky and then noticed how many families came to congratulate their children for passing the exams. Slowly, a frown formed on my lips as I felt a hurtful pang on my heart. I chose to ignore it and walked away from the sight that pained me so much without even trying.

The next morning, I woke up somehow knowing Naruto would be with the graduating class already. It's really weird how I know this stuff, but I chose to ignore it.

I showered, ate pre-made ramen, changed and made my way towards the academy. I slowly entered the classroom not knowing what to expect. I looked around the room only to find Naruto pointing at his forehead protector to show some guy something. 'Ohhh, I forgot to put mine on,' this caused both of the demon siblings to roll their eyes at me mentally. I sweatdropped and wrapped the forehead protector around my forehead, and then pulled my hair on top of the knot to hide it. I was making my way towards Naruto until I saw Sakura yell at him and threw him off his seat for some nonsense.

My tempered flared as I tapped Sakura on the shoulder, making her turn in curiosity. I shot her a small smile before striking her nose with my fist, making her fly to a wall.

Everyone abruptly stopped whatever they were doing to watch. A shadow covered my eyes and I stared at Sakura with one my scariest glares. "I suggest you to not harm Naruto in any way, unless you have a certain death wish."

She stared at me with hate, and then wiped the blood that was falling from her nose. 'I think I might have over done a little bit...' _'YOU THINK?!'_ both siblings scolded me horrified of my actions.

I looked around the room only to find everyone staring at me in either fear, awe, or curiosity. The Uchiha brat was looking at me very intrigued, and I shot him a hateful glare while scoffing. I kneeled down to see a very confused, yet shocked Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! I see you passed," I gave him an approving nod before ruffling his hair and helped him on his feet. Somehow, his demeanor changed completely and he looked ecstatic. "YOSH! I passed! It was super cool and scary but I managed. Dattebayo!" Naruto said with a ginormous grin.

Shaking my head slightly, I grabbed his wrist and led him to an empty row. No one wanted to sit by me right now, and Sakura obviously officially hates me, but I can't blame either of us. I mean, I made a medium sized crack on the wall where she landed. I smirked satisfied with myself before paying attention to Iruka who just entered the room.

Once he saw the crack on the wall, he paled. Then for some reason stared disappointedly at me, and I shrugged not knowing how he knew I was the cause.

He groaned but grabbed a clipboard, which I assumed has all the teams sorted. He looked at us proudly, and gave us a small speech.

"We tried to balance each team's strength, so you may or may not end up with people you like. Just deal with it," Everyone in the class, except a handful screamed in protest. I just rubbed my neck and waited for him to start calling out teams.

After a few teams he looked at Naruto, and I decided to start paying attention again.

"Okay...next is Team 7. Hanura, Sakura! Uzumaki, Naruto!" Sakura banged her head on the desk while Naruto jumped with joy.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!" Now Naruto banged his head on the desk while Sakura jumped with joy. "And since we couldn't decide whether to place Sasuke or Ryuky in this team, Ryuky will be joining this team because of indecisiveness," I sweatdropped. That made me feel like I was the left overs... At least I'll be with Naruto, but I highly dislike my other teammates.

Showing my distaste, I raised my hand until Iruka called on me. He looked up at me and nodded.

"I understand being teamed up with Naruto, since, you know, we kind of work well together, but why Sakura and Uchiha? You and I both know how much I despise them and not only will the teamwork be unstable, but I can't promise that the whole team will be alive by the end of the day since both of those two idiots annoy me mercilessly." I deadpanned making Iruka sweatdrop at me.

"Please refrain yourself from killing Sasuke and Sakura. I don't exactly know why you were placed here; all I was told is that the Hokage was indecisive."

I sank into my chair sighing, and a strand of hair fell on my face. I tried to blow it off, but it wouldn't budge.

Naruto then started to complain about Sasuke being on the team, and I couldn't help but to question his mental stability. After all, Sasuke did the best on the test (apart from me) and Naruto did the worst. Of course they'd balance each other out.

Anyways, Iruka sent us out for lunch and then told us to come back to meet our new sensei. Like hell am I going to call him _'sensei'._ I decided to stay in the room while the rest of my...team went out for lunch.

 _'What's wrong, brat?'_ Akarasu asked, making me jump in surprise. 'Well, I have two of the people I mostly dislike in my team and Naruto, which is not going not be a good to end well,' I explained. _'That might be true, but you did promise yourself to protect the Naruto boy with your life, so you'll just have to learn how to deal with it.'_ I numbly nodded, and groaned in frustration. I just hope the Hokage knows what he is doing.

After an hour or so, students began to come back inside, leaving only moments later with their new _sensei._ Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, and our new sensei has yet to arrive.

Naruto then decided that a prank had to be done. He said it was 'revenge' for coming so late. No one thought they would fall for that, but I knew better.

Smirking, I turned to Sasuke. Maybe making a bet would be a but fun. "Tell you what, if the jounin misses the trap, then I'll do whatever you want me to do. If they fall for the prank, then you'll have to whatever I want-just once. Doesn't matter if it's now, or in the future," I raised an eyebrow at him, extending my arm for a handshake. He studied me for a few moments before grunting and returning the handshake, sealing our deal.

Oh Uchiha, you are _so_ screwed.

After an hour or so, the jounin decided to make his appearance. He fell right for the prank, making me grin widely while the Uchiha's eye wouldn't stop twitching. I let out a victorious sigh, turning to him and boasting, "I win."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter...sorry about that ^_^'**

 **Anyways, I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

After I boasted about my victory to the Uchiha, I turned and looked at what is supposed to be our new trainer. He has gravity defying gray hair, and a mask covering half his face, including his left eye.

He looked like he was thinking, then looked at all of us straight in the eye and said, "Hmm...how can I say this? My first impression is...you all are a bunch of idiots," then he gave us a closed 'eye' smile. My eye twitched. Sakura and Naruto both deadpanned, while sasuke looked like he was ready to murder someone. After a few seconds of observing us, the jounin told us to meet him on the rooftop. I sighed and walked up the stairs to the rooftop.

When everyone in the team sat down, the jounin started speaking. "Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." Naruto and Sakura looked confused for some weird reason and Sakura asked what he wanted to know.

I facepalmed but let it slide. The jounin sighed but answered anyways. "You know, things like your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that."

Naruto then pointed at him and asked him to introduce himself while Sakura said something about him looking suspicious.

The jounin took a breath and started with his introduction, "Oh..me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi...I have no desire to tell you me likes and dislikes...dreams for the future? Hmm...and I have lots of hobbies," We all sweatdropped. "So...all he told us is his name?" Sakura exclaimed, obviously not satisfied with his introduction. "Now it's yout turn, let's start on the right," the now named jounin said, pointing at Naruto. I'm sitting to the left of Naruto, Uchiha on my left and Sakura on Uchiha's left.

Naruto beamed and said in a very loud noise, "YOSH! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen...What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook. And my dream is...TO SUPRAS THE HOKAGE AND THEN HAVE THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE! DATTEBAYO!" He yelled standing up in the end while waving his balled fists around. I let out a low chuckle, while admiring the determined look in his eyes. 'I'm sure you'll make your dream come true, Naruto...' "Hobbies...pranks I guess," he finished siting down once again.

Kakashi then turned to look at me with a curious look, and I took this as a sign to introduce myself. "My name's Ryuky Enomoto. I like lots of things, while I also dislike lots of things...and people," I paused letting my eyes roam to Sakura, the Uchiha and Kakashi. Sighing, I resumed my introduction, "I have two main hobbies, and my dream is none of your business." Finishing, I let my teammates soak everything in. All of them were extremely dumbfounded, but I just closed my eyes and waited for the rest to finish introducing themselves.

Uchiha finally regained himself and started his introduction, with a glint in his eye that set me off. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like and I don't really like anything. And...I can't really call it a dream, but I do have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man," after his little creepy speech, everyone got quiet. Well, I was already quiet but Naruto and Sakura both paled. Kakashi recovered and then motioned for Sakura to introduce herself. "My name is Haruno Sakura and the thing I like is...well the person I like is..." Uchiha, "And uhmm...my dream for the future...uhm?" To help Uchiha restore his clan, "What I dislike is Naruto and my hobby..." is to stalk Uchiha. I glared at her slightly when she said she hated Naruto. Does she not care about anyone's feelings except her own? I glared at her and stood up, ready to beat her to a bloody pulp. When I raised my fist in her direction, someone grabbed me from behind and sat me back down. A shadow covered my eyes as I looked towards the person who dared interrupt me. My eyes landed on the Uchiha brat, and I intensified my glare, making him pale a little. Finally, Naruto grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring grin, making all my bad intentions escape my mind. I gave him a slight smile and turned to pay attention to Kakashi, who has been eyeing me with pure curiosity.

He stopped analyzing me and began to speak. "Tomorrow, we'll start our duties as shinobi. First, we are going to do something with just the four of us," Naruto started asking what it was and Kakashi said it was survival training. Haven't we had enough of that already? Kakashi saw our questioning looks and began to explain again. "This isn't normal training. This time, I'm your opponent. Let me warn you; of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen to become a genin. This might be the exception of ten, but I doubt you guys will pass. The rest will go back to the academy. This is a very difficult exam with the failure rate of over sixty-six percent!" He looked at all of our reactions (and my lack of one,) and chuckled. "Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have and try to skip breakfast, since you might throw up," he finished, waving at us one last time and disappearing into smoke. Papers floated around the spot he left and landed on the ground.

I curiously glanced at Naruto, and noticed his hand was still gripping mine, but now a bit tighter. His face showed concern and determination. I shook my head in amusement, and stood up to grab one of the papers. They had the details for tomorrow, but I didn't bother reading it.

I looked up at the sky and let out a sigh, and made my way towards my apartment, determined to get a good night's rest for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto, just my OCs and some twists. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

My alarm clock started ringing, making me grown and throw it to floor. Today is Kakashi's test thingy and I am not in the mood. Slowly, I sat up and threw the heavenly covers of my bed off me and stood up. I rubbed my eyes trying to shake the sleep off me, sadly not succeeding.

I quickly changed into my normal outfit and started to serve myself some cereal. It really will surprise me if my teammates don't eat. Can they tell it's a trap? I only really care about Naruto, but knowing him, he probably won't eat breakfast.

After eating breakfast, I made my way towards my bathroom and brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Now what to do with my hair? I don't want it getting in my way so I guess I'll just tie it in a high ponytail. I did that and grabbed a few spare hair ties. Now on to ninja gear. I already had that packed from yesterday, so I'm set!

I arrived at the training grounds only to see my teammates waiting impatiently for Kakashi who has yet to arrive. I saw Naruto leaning on a tree, so I made my way towards him and copied his actions. "Did you eat?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. He shook his head regrettably and smiled sheepishly. I shook my head at him and started playing with the grass.

Much to my annoyance, Kakashi showed up **hours** later with an alarm clock in his hand. Naruto and Sakura loudly accused him of being late while he responded with a lame excuse of 'a black cat crossed my path.' I think he meant to say, 'lies and laziness crossed my path,' but who am I to question our instructor.

Kakshi placed the alarm clock on top of a tree trunk and set it for noon. "Okay, it's set for noon. Here are two bells," he said while motioning to the bells hanging from his pants. "Your test is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch. Not only will I tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you," so that's why he told us not to eat. "You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so two of you will definitely be tied to the stump...and the ones who don't get a bell fails and will be sent back to the academy. You can use shurikens and kunais, but you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." He will have an incomplete team either way...what exactly is he planning?

Sakura suddenly stood up, looking at him with wide eyes. "But...you'll be in danger!" Naruto joined in with a smug look in his face, "Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you!" He finished with a laugh, only for it to die down when he saw the bored look of Kakashi. "In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well...ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say," he mocked at Naruto, making him charge at Kakashi with a kunai in hand. Kakashi grabbed the hand with the kunai, twisting it behind Naruto so the kunai was pointing at the back of Naruto's head and grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Calm down...I haven't even said start yet. But it seems that you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. I'm starting to like you guys," he mused and shouted 'BEGIN'.

I quickly jumped up to hiding, but Naruto stayed in place. Sighing, I jumped down to grab him by the back of his jumper and jumped back up to hiding. "Naruto, the most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself!" I scolded, making him pout. "I know what I'm doing Ryu-chan, believe it!" My eyes widened at the sweet honorific. I let it slide and sighed. "Do you want to work together, Naruto? He is a jounin and we are mere genin. There's no way we'll be able to take him down on our own," I offered. "No thanks, I'll prove myself worthy by taking him down alone!" "No! Naruto!" I groaned in frustration, not believing how much of an idiot Naruto was being.

Naruto jumped down the tree and gave away my location when he turned back to give me thumbs up. I face palmed and watched his actions.

"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" He yelled. Kakashi sweat dropped and told him how off he is. "THE ONLY THING THAT'S ODD IS YOUR HAIR CUT!" He charged at Kakashi but Kakshi just side stepped making Naruto lose his balance a bit.

"Shinobi fighting lesson number one: Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it," Kakashi reached for something inside his pouch. What is he doing? Taijutsu is hand to hand combat...so why would he use a weapon?

My doubts were immediately erased as he took out a _book_. What? Is he seriously underestimating us that much?! My eyes narrowed at him, just waiting for the perfect time to beat him to a bloody pulp...but I can't do it alone. I am just a mere genin while he is an experienced jounin. Since Naruto is too busy trying to get himself killed, I have no choice but to seek Sakura's or the Uchiha's help. Or maybe both...

Lifting my head, I slowly concentrated on my surroundings, searching for the familiar chakra of my teammates. I found two chakra signatures, both extremely close to me. I decided to go for Uchiha first, knowing that Sakura would probably only want to team up with Sasuke.

I jumped off the tree I was hiding in and went towards the direction of the last Uchiha. Sadly, luck doesn't seem to be in my side today as Kakashi blocked my path. Showing my distaste for him in my face, I sighed loudly. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to find ways to escape. Kakashi looked at me curiously. He seems to be doing that a lot. He raised an eyebrow, "do you not want to fight me?" He mused, turning to look at his book once again. I scoffed slightly, still looking for escape routes. "I am not suicidal, thank you very much. There's no possible way a mere genin like myself can take out an experienced jounin. I'm not stupid, Kakashi. I need my team to take you down," I said taking a step forward. His eyes widened slightly before putting his book away. "You're smart. And it's Kakashi-sensei to you." I scoffed once again and shook my head. Looking at him with amusement, I took another step forward. "Who's gonna make me call you that? Do you have a way to go inside my brain and control my speech? I thought not. I don't see the need for honorifics, and I will rarely use them and let someone use them towards me unless you're Naru-someone dear to me," _'Crap, I almost slipped.'_ I took this opportunity and leaped on to another tree, throwing a few kunais and smoke bombs towards him.

I began looking for the Uchiha once again, and successfully finding him. I jumped towards his hiding place and tapped his shoulder. He tensed and slowly turned around. Not expecting me, his eyes widened and he jumped back in shock. Being the idiot he is, he lost his balance and began to fall of the tree. I face palmed hard, and caught him by the foot.

"We need to work together. There is no way we can take Kakashi alone," I said, slowly pulling him back to the tree. "Tch, you'll only slow me down." He scoffed and jumped down the tree while throwing shirukens towards Kakashi. "YOU BAKA!" Screaming in frustration, I banged my head against the tree hoping that both of the males are only joking around.

Sakura it is then.

I stood up once again and prepared myself to search for Sakura, only to hear the alarm go off, meaning the test was over. I groaned in frustration but walked back to the stumps. Naruto was tied up against one, Kakashi was pulling Sasuke out of the ground? And Sakura sat next to Naruto, her eyes red and puffy.

I sat down next to Naruto and began to glare at him. He sweat dropped and began to try to say something to me but I raised my hand silencing him. He gulped and nodded, directing his attention to Kakashi. "Well...there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy!" He exclaimed happily but I know there has to be some kind of trick. All of our teamwork sucked because it was nonexistent and none of us got a bell... "YOU ARE ALL BEING PERMANENTLY REMOVED FROM THE PROGRAM!" There's the trick. The idiotic Uchiha immediately lunged at Kakashi with a kunai ready in hand. There was a bit of smoke so none of us could see anything but after a second the smoke cleared up. I sweat dropped Kakashi sat on top of the Uchiha like a bug...serves him right.

Kakashi looked up to us with a murderous look in his eyes. "Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you were placed into teams?!" His voice rose with each word, clearly unamused. I turned to Naruto and whispered the word teamwork in his ear. His eyes widened and he suddenly had a guilty look in his face.

"IT'S TEAMWORK!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock, but I knew this already. I told them this already but they chose to ignore me. "The four of you working together could've had a better chance on getting the bells!" Naruto and Uchiha turned to look at me guiltily. Bakas. "What do you mean by teamwork? There are only two bells! Even if we worked together, two of us would've still fail!" Sakura accused. Can she get any more stupid? "The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these special circumstances. Yet...you guys... Sakura! Instead of Naruto, who was right in front of you, you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away! Naruto! You were running around by yourself even though Ryuky asked to team up with you! Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself, even though Ryuky explained to you why you needed to team up! Ryuky! You uhh...even though you were about to ask Sakura for help, you didn't reach her in time and you didn't fight me...even though you had the right reason not to..." He confused himself while scratching the back of his neck. I sweat dropped and sighed.

"I have a proposition for you, Kakashi," I said getting up. "I know all of them are idiotic brats but they worked hard to get here. I challenge you to a fight and if I win...you have to let my team pass. If I lose...we all go back to the academy. You know you can't drop us off the program, that's the Hokage's decision. Besides, I don't think he'll be pleased to know you were reading such an inappropriate book in front of children, now do you?" I dared.

He thought about it for a moment and nodded. "You'll still lose, but I didn't get to fight you back then. I hope this will be...entertaining," He let the Uchiha go, and nodded at me. I got in my defensive stand, only to be stopped by a hand on my wrist. Confused, I looked back to see who grabbed me. _Naruto..._ "Please don't do this Ryu-chan! I don't want you to get hurt..." Naruto said, a pleading look in his eyes. "I have to Naruto. This is the only way for you to achieve your dream, and I promised myself that I would help you every step of the way," I turned my body towards him, my lips forming a gentle smile. Chuckling, I ruffled his hair and turned to look back at Kakashi, who seemed to be in a slight daze. He recovered and got in a fighting stance, book still in his hand. "WAIT! Ryu-chan! Let us help. I can't let you do this in your own. I won't let you get hurt because of my sake!" Naruto once again looked at me with pleading eyes. I noticed Sakura cut the ropes off and he walked towards me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "The loser is right. I can't let a girl do all the work for me," Uchiha said, emphasizing the world 'girl'. Sexist pig. Sasuke walked to my side, and got into a fighting stance. "I-I agree with Sasuke-kun. After all, we are team." Sakura readied herself next to Sasuke, shaking slightly. My eyes widened in shock. Are they serious? Wow...this is really surprising.

Kakashi looked at us with an emotion in his eye that I couldn't describe. After a few seconds he removed himself from his fighting stance and smiled at us.

"You pass."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter...sorry about that ^_^'**

 **Anyways, I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

"Sasuke- point A" Uchiha muttered through the communicator in my ear.

"Sakura at point B!" Sakura's preppy voice rang in the communicator.

"Ryuky...point C," I muttered, not excited about this mission.

"...Naruto here! I'm at point D!" Naruto finally announced. I sighed at his slowness.

This mission is such a waste of time. All we have to do is capture a runaway cat. This is not meant to be a ninja-mission; anyone can do this! How are we supposed to gain experience in missions like these?

"You're slow, Naruto!" Kakashi scolded. "Okay...the target has moved! Follow it!" He ordered. I jumped out of the tree I used to take cover...from a cat, and silently followed the target and landed on the ground, not too far away from 'Tora'.

"Alright, it's over there!" Naruto advanced, lunging towards the cat and trapping it roughly in his arms. The cat struggled to get out of his grasp, and I watched unamused before placing a hand on my hip. "You're gonna suffocate it, Naruto." I commented before slapping the already scratched knucklehead on the back of his head.

"Are you sure it's our target? Does it have the ribbon on his right ear? " Kakashi asked as we all watched the cat scratch Naruto to death, somewhat amused.

"It's the target, no mistake." Sasuke confirmed. "Good. Mission 'capture lost pet 'Tora' is complete."

"Isn't there a better mission to do? I hate cats!" Naruto yelled into his mic, making me flinch at the pain it brought to my ear and decided to take off my earbud if I want to have full use of my hearing ability for tomorrow.

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan. I was so worried!" The cat was currently being squished by its owner, making Naruto laugh at its suffering. "Hahaha! In your face, you stupid cat," Naruto mocked the poor cat. 'No wonder it ran away,' I thought shaking my head.

"Now, the next mission for Kakashi's Team Seven, your duty is...hmmm...babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and helping with digging potatoes-" The Hokage was rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"NO! No thank you! I want to do a more exciting mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto said, forming an 'X' with his arms.

"YOU IDIOT! You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka yelled at Naruto, slamming his hands on the table. I sweat-dropped at his aggression. "We won't have the sufficient experience if we keep doing this shitty missions-" I sided with Naruto, only to be interrupted by Kakashi smacking my head. "Language young lady! Have some respect for your superiors," He scolded, glaring me down. I returned his glare with a more heated one, both of us having a stare down. "Says the pervert who reads _porn_ in front of the Hokage!" I scoffed, making him flush and turn to look at the Hokage in defeat.

The old man proceeded to lecture us about missions and ranks, but I ignored him and turned my attention towards Naruto, who was sharing his opinion about ramen. 'Wow, I never knew ramen could be so complex...'

"HEY! LISTEN!" The Hokage snapped, making everyone grin sheepishly, while I just narrowed my eyes at him. "Please refrain yourself from raising your voice, old man. It gives me a headache," I said, earning myself yet another smack on the back of the head. "I'm never going to hear the end of this," Kakashi muttered.

Naruto proceeded to beg for a higher ranking mission, only for the Hokage to give in, shocking us all. "I'll give you a C-Rank mission. It's to protect a certain individual." The Hokage explained, eyeing the door for a second. Could it be that he had this all planned out?

"Really!? Who? A Feudal Lord? A princess? Naruto asked eagerly, not bothering to contain his excitement.

"Calm down Naruto, I'm about to introduce him. You may come in!" I was right, he had this all planned out. A rather looking old man carrying a bottle of sake walked in. I took an involuntary step back when I noticed the sake, recalling memories I do not want to remember. Hopefully nobody noticed my reaction. Kakashi eyed me for a second, proving that he did see my reaction to the alcoholic drink. I glared at him and turned to look back at the costumer.

He narrowed his eyes at us and scoffed. "What's this? They're all a bunch of brats, especially the shortest one with the idiotic face! Are you actually a ninja?"

Naruto laughed out loud. "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" We all lined up. The Uchiha being the tallest, followed by Sakura, then Naruto, and then me. My eye twitched in annoyance as Naruto laughed pointing at me. "Ne, Naruto," I started, a deadly aura surrounding me. "Does it look like I have an idiotic face?" He paled, and immediately shook his head apologizing. The adults sweat-dropped but decided to not interfere as they were also intimidated by the deadly aura surrounding me.

"Are you sure, or do I need to knock some sense into you?" I questioned, taking a step towards him while cracking my knuckles. "No, no, no! I'm positive Ryu-chan! Please forgive me!" He scurried off to hide behind Sakura, who gulped and took a step back at my deadly figure. I raised an eyebrow at him but nodded and smiled, slowly gaining back my composure.

Once the Team gathered, we walked out of the village gates with Tazuna. I eyed the sake in his hand wearily, but chose to not let it bother me much.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto cheered, throwing his arms up into the air while running ahead. I sighed at his enthusiasm but smiled nonetheless.

"Calm down Naruto," Sakura yelled at him. "Why are you so excited?"

"Cause I've never left the village before!" Naruto said, taking in his surroundings. Tazuna choked on his sake, before spitting it out. "Hey, am I really safe with this brat?" Kakashi laughed and said he had nothing to worry about, since he is a jounin.

"Hey, old man! Don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible! One day, I will take on the super elite ninja title, Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!"

A few more arguments passed between Tazuna and Naruto, with Sakura butting in to scold Naruto as many times as she could, we finally started walking again. I walked beside Naruto, but ignored his childish conversations with the others.

'It's been a while since I traveled, can't say I missed it much. Sure, the thrill of running was worth it but I had no one to lean on.' I glanced at Naruto from the corner of my eye and smiled. 'I know Naruto will take care of me and vise-versa. As long as he is by my side, I have nothing to worry about.' I abruptly stopped at my last thought. What the hell?

 _'Ah, young love!'_ Yami sighed with content. I sighed and denied her thoughts, continuing my walk again. Naruto looked at me weirdly for my sudden stop.

"You okay, Ryu-chan?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, feeling my cheeks heat up a little bit. I quickly turned my head to look at the opposite side.

'I just want to get this mission over with quick as possible,' I thought and looked towards the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashbacks will be in third person and italics from now on. (Otherwise I'll say so)**

 **I do not own Naruto, only my OC's and some twists here and there. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

We got out of the boat a few minutes ago; we're walking now. For some reason, Naruto keeps throwing kunai everywhere, and one almost hit Sasuke. Can't say that I'm mad but it is dangerous.

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura yelled at Naruto when he decided to throw a kunai to a rabbit. A white rabbit. Poor thing! _'Do you realize that we are not in winter?'_ Yami asked me.

Oh. A white rabbit out of its season...do our enemies really see us as idiots? This time, I am not looking towards Naruto and Sakura.

"HEY! SOMEBODY IS AFTER US, I SWEAR!" Naruto yelled back to Sakura who kept pounding his face. _'I feel it too. There's two ninja, actually.'_ Akarasu warned. _'They aren't strong though, nothing to worry about,'_ Yami chimed. 'Do you morons realize that weak for you is basically all the Kages combined?' I deadpanned, observing my surroundings.

"DUCK!" Kakshi yelled, making everyone jump to the floor. Isn't duck an animal? Why are they ducking? Oh...wait. Face palming at my own stupidity, I ducked just as a big-ass sword enbedded itself in the tree behind me.

Apparently, my hair didn't get as lucky as my head. Half of my dirty-blonde hair fell on the floor. My eyes widened in terror as I felt my hair. "NO, MY HAIR! YOU BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS IT TOOK ME TO GROW IT OUT?" I screamed at the man who positioned himself on the sword.

He eyed me weirdly, and started laughing to himself. "Do you think I give a damn, you brat?" He laughed, raising a brow at me. Growling, I took out my kunai. "I'll make you care!" I lunged at him, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Are you crazy!? That is The Hidden Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza!" "I'm sorry, is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked. Kakashi groaned in frustration. "Remember when I introduced myself and said I didn't really have any dislikes? Well, I'm correcting myself. I dislike you," Kakashi pointed at me accusingly. Raising an eyebrow at him I asked, "I'm sorry, is that supposed to mean something to me?" Kakashi looked ready to rip his hair off, but chose to be smart for once and turned his attention to Zabuza, who was watching us amused.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but..the old man is mine!" Sharingan Kakashi? Is he wearing his headband like that to hide his Sharingan? Kakashi told us to surround and protect Tazuna while lifting up his headband.

So I was right! I'm too smart for my own good...hehehe. "Do not enter the fight, that's the teamwork here." Kakashi ordered. He really is crazy.

Sasuke's breathing became ragged when he looked at Kakashi's sharingan. It's impossible for him to have a Sharingan unless he is part Uchiha...so, what exactly happened to him?

"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored!" Zabuza said. Naruto asked what the Sharingan was and both Sasuke and Zabuza explained.

After a lot of chatting, Zabuza got into killing mode. He jumped on top of the water and said "Ninpou...hidden mist no jutsu!"

"He's gone!" Sakura exclaimed, sweat dripping off her forehead. Kakshi inspected his surroundings. "He'll come after me first. Momochii Zabuza, a member of the Hidden Mist. He was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly, you guys will have to be careful," he said. Our nerves only got worse when the mist started thickening.

Suddenly, Zabuza started whispering out of nowhere. "Liver, lungs, spine, celvical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" "Well, I'd say that the heart is a good shot, since it's the hardest to heal, but the brain will be an instant death," someone said. Oh wait, that someone was me.

I sweat-dropped and muttered an apology. "Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die" Kakashi said also out of nowhere. I looked towards Sasuke and saw that he had his kunai pointing at his heart. "YOU MORORN! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? THE BRAIN IS THE QUICKEST WAY TO DIE, NOT THE HEART!" I scolded, earning myself a smack on the head by the pinkette. "Don't encourage him, you idiot!" I glared at her and huffed.

"Those are empty words, because it's over!" Zabuza said. I heard rapid footsteps running towards us. I turned around and stabbed Zabuza in the chest with my kunai, only for it to disappear into a puddle of water. A water clone, huh?

Zabuza sliced Kakashi in half as he stepped out of the mist smirking. The Kakashi Zabuza sliced in half turned out to be a clone, and the real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, holding a kunai to his throat.

"It's over!" He exclaimed, only for Zabuza to laugh. "Don't you get it? There is no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations."

Is it me, or is Zabuza taking his near-death scene a bit too comfortable?

Confirming my thoughts, a new clone appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him. The real Zabuza broke free from Kakashi's grasp and retreated to the water. After a few seconds of waiting, Zabuza's clone threw Kakashi into the water, and Zabuza immediately started making signs. _'This is bad, those are the "water prison jutsu" signs,'_ Akarasu muttered, making me gasp.

"WATER PRISON JUTSU" Zabuza yelled; slamming his hands on the surface of the water. The water started bubbling and a large bubble encased Kakashi inside, probably limiting his air supply.

Another clone from Zabuza started evilly at us and chuckled. "Hehe, wearing those head-bands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes of death," he started. "Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook can you start calling yourself ninjas. You are not ninjas!" In a flash, Zabuza's clone kicked Naruto, making Naruto fly and lose his headband.

"Naruto!" I screamed and ran to him, but a clone blocked my path. "Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating him. As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move. The water clone cannot go very far from his real body, so just run away now!" I glared at Kakashi. How can he say those things?

Taking the moment of distraction to my advantage, I sliced the clone's head off. "Don't you dare tell us to run away! Eventually, we will die. If we leave you, you will certainly die and then Zabuza will chase after Tazuna and kill us all. If we stay, we at least will die fighting for a comrade, so SHUT THE HELL UP, KAKASHI!" Finishing my scolding, I ran towards the real Zabuza, only to be stopped by more clones. "Naruto, Uchiha. You better think of a good plan while I kill these bastards. Sakura, protect Tazuna like your life depends on it, because it does!" I ordered while vigorously killing off clones.

After a bunch of clones, I attacked the real Zabuza. I threw five kunai to him as distraction, and a new clone blocked them off. Performing a few hand signs, I yelled "Shadow clone jutsu." About twelve of me attacked Zabuza at once, landing good hits on him. "Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique!" I muttered, sending fire balls at Zabuza. My teammates stopped to look at me amazed, but continued planning. ' _Bakas, they can't just drop their guard in the middle of a fight!'_ Yami exclaimed, making me nod in agreement.

Zabuza got burned a lot, but still didn't drop Kakashi. "RYU-CHAN, WE'RE READY!" Naruto yelled, taking charge. I nodded, and went to guard Tazuna with Sakura. "Hey, you eyebrow less freak, put this in your handbook. The man that one day will become Hokage is leaf village ninja, Uzumaki Naruto! Now, let's go wild!" I smiled proudly. Zabuza proceeded to tell us how he passed the ninja exams, and some other creepy shiz. Out of nowhere, Zabuza took a hold of Sasuke and slammed him on the ground hard, making blood fly out of Sasuke's mouth. I narrowed my eyes at Zabuza, who was about to decapitate Sasuke. Naruto made a bunch of shadow clones and managed to retrieve Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed a ginormous Shuriken and threw it at Zabuza. Zabuza dogged and Sasuke threw another one at him. Naruto poofed out of the second shuriken and threw a kunai at Zabuza. The kunai managed to slice Zabuza's cheek, making him lose control of the jutsu and drop Kakashi.

"Good job Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura praised. Zabuza proceeded to be a sore loser, and Kakashi copied his exact moves.

So that's the power of the Sharingan, huh?

Kakashi and Zabuza continued to freak me out with their fighting, and Kakashi was about to deliver the final blow. "Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked. "Yeah, you're going to die!" A bunch of needles stabbed Zabuza on the neck making him go limp. "Out of all the cool things you could've done, you chose senbon needles?" My eye twitched as I asked Kakashi, making him sweat drop. "No, that wasn't me!" He defended himself, raising his arms in defense. I raised a brow at him, but turned to see who threw those needles.

A boy about my age with a weird mask started chuckling. "Hehe, you're right. He's dead." Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse and nodded in confirmation. "Thank you very much, I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." The masked guy said. "That mask...you're a hidden mist hunter-nin." Kakashi stated while standing up. "Impressive. You are correct. It's my duty to hunt down missing-nins, I'm a member of the hidden mist's hunter-nin team." The nin confirmed.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHO ARE YOU!?" Naruto yelled out of nowhere, making me sweat drop. "He just said he is a hunter-nin, Naruto." I deadpanned. Naruto blushed out of embarrassment and ignored my comment. "Don't worry, he is not an enemy." Kakashi said.

"I'm not asking that! That Zabuza was killed! A guy that strong was killed by a kid not more different than me! How can I understand that!?"

"Well, I know how you feel, but this is also the truth," Kakashi explains while petting Naruto. "In this world, there exists kids younger than you, yet stronger than me." Geez, thanks for making us feel weak.

The nin draped Zabuza's arm over his shoulder. "Your battle is now over. And now I must dispose of the body, since it seems to be a body with many secrets. Farewell," He did a sign and disappeared.

Aren't they supposed to dispose of the body at one? Why would he take him with him?

"Kakashi! He isn't a hunter-nin! He should've disposed the body at sight, but instead he took Zabuza with him!" I yelled, but my team and Tazuna were worried about the now unconscious Kakashi.

Damn it, this mission is far from over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flashbacks will be in third person and italics from now on. (Otherwise I'll say so)**

 **I do not own Naruto, only my OC's and some twists here and there. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

We are in Tazuna's house now, waiting for Kakashi to wake up. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, said that she would go check on Kakashi and inform us when he wakes up.

"Ne, Naruto, are you still butt-hurt that a kid like us took out Zabuza so fast?" I mocked Naruto, who was depressingly laying down on his bed. "S-Shut up Ryu-chan!" He said as he threw a pillow at me. Laughing, I caught it and threw it at Sasuke, hitting him square on the face. Sasuke scowled and removed the pillow from his face, and threw it back at me. I grinned and threw it back at Naruto. This continued for a while until Tsunami walked through the door.

"Your sensei is awake!" She said happily, ushering us to his room. Sakura was already in his room, scolding him about how he shouldn't use the Sharingan much if it strains his body to such extent.

"Or...maybe he should train more?" I suggested, earning me a glare from pinky. "Well, we defeated that strong ninja this time. We should be safe for a while!" Tazuna said.

'We'?

Kakashi explained why he thought Zabuza's still alive and yada yada. "We will prepare for battle, that's a shinobi rule. Plus, wether Zabuza is dead or alive...there's no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi." Kakashi finished, making me jump with excitement.

"You guys are growing rapidly, especially Naruto! You've improved the most." Kakashi complimented Naruto. 'That's just adding to his already big ego!' "But obviously, this is just training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me." Modesty much?

"It doesn't matter, you're all going to die anyways!" A squeaky voice yelled. We all turned to see a kid behind Tsunami. 'When did he get there?' I thought while sweat dropping. "What did you say, you little brat!?" Naruto yelled, balling up his fists.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou." He deadpanned. I grew an irk-mark. "You brat!" He yelled. "Ne, Naruto. Stop getting butt-hurt about everything, he is just a brat." I comforted...ish. Well, it seemed to work since Naruto stopped struggling against me. "Hey kid, listen and listen well! I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatou guy, but he is nothing against me!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the brat.

"What are you? Stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" The brat said while gritting his teeth. "Inari! That's enough!" Tsunami scolded. Inari scoffed and turned to leave. "If you don't want to die, you should leave. I'm going to look at the ocean from my room." Inari said as he left. 'Spoiled brat, who does he think he is?' I thought while holding Naruto down once again.

"Okay, we will now start the training." Kakashi said on crutches.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto grinned. "Okay, before that I want to talk to you about the Shinobi ability, chakra." "Umm...What's chakra?" Naruto asked. I sweat dropped at Naruto and bonked him on the head. "OW" He whined while holding his new bruise. "That's what you get for sleeping in class." I scolded.

Sakura proceeded to explain everything about somehow didn't understand anything and Sakura dumbed it down for him. "Isn't chakra something you learn with your body?" Naruto asked. "Naruto is right. We can already use jutsus." Sasuke agreed with Naruto. "Nope, you guys are not using chakra properly!" Kakashi stated looking unamused. Akarusa and Yami already explained this to me, so I zoned out.

Suddenly, I was pushed and awoke from my peaceful slumber. "Ryu-chan! You sleep like a log, believe it!" The oh-so familiar voice yelled in my ear, making me groan. I stretched my arms out and hit something or someone, making them yell out in pain. Sakura started screaming at me for some reason so I decided to open my eyes. The first thing I see is Naruto laughing his ass off and Sakura comforting Sasuke who was holding his...uh...private part in pain. "Oops?" I said scratching the back of my head. Kakashi looked at me somewhat amused and sighed. Sasuke turned to glare at me and huffed. I let out a grin and turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto?" I said, hoping to get his attention. He immediately turned to look at me with a pink tint on his cheeks, probably from laughing so hard. "Yeah?" "What are we doing?" I asked. He blinked and started to laugh again, making me raise a brow. "Kakashi expects us to climb trees without the use of hands! Crazy, huh?" I nodded a no and turned to Kakashi.

"I can do that already! That's too easy!" I said. Yami taught it to me while they were training me. Kakashi looked taken back but recovered quickly. "How can you do that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I teased while glaring at him. "Besides, I have my own special training!" I said.

Feeling like annoying Naruto, I licked my pinky and shoved it up his ear. Naruto went pale and started anime crying. "What did I do to you, Ryu-chan!?" He yelled while cleaning his ear. I shrugged and walked away from them, into another clearing. I didn't sense Kakashi following me, so I took this as an 'okay'.

I did a few hand signs and then slammed my hand on the floor. "Earth Style: Rock Shield!" I shouted. The earth started to maneuver itself into a dome, encasing me and a few hundred trees. The dome is about twenty feet tall, making it extremely visible to my team, but I didn't mind. After all, I did say that I was doing my 'own special training'. With this dome, nobody can see what I'm doing inside, making it the desirable training ground.

'What's today's plan Yami, Akarusa?' I asked. _'Today's plan is hell for you, kid.'_ Akarusa said evilly, making me groan. "I'm going to die."

"EARTH STYLE: DOUBLE SUICIDE DECAPITATION TECHNIQUE!" I shouted as I pulled down on the mud dummy, so only its 'head' would be showing. "YOSH! I DID IT!" I fist bumped the air. _'Don't get so excited kid, you still have many other jutsus to master, and besides. This is a D-rank jutsu.'_ Yami deadpanned, making me sweat drop. "What a way to kill my happiness." I grumbled.

 _'It is time to practice your fire release,'_ Akarusa stated. I nodded and made the hand signs Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger again, I cupped my mouth and shouted "FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" I spat out a large ball of flame, making it burn many dummies.

Spinning nighty degrees, I stabbed one of my clones in the stomach with a wire, and proceeded to make the signs of Snake, Dragon, Rabbit and finally Tiger. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" I said and breathed fire into the wire, making the dummy burn and explode from the inside-out.

 _'Good job. Now practice your Water nature.'_ Yami ordered. I sighed but obliged. A clone sent fire balls at me, catching me off guards. "Water style: Water Encampment Wall!" I quickly did the hand signs, thankfully finishing in time and saving me from nasty burns. The wall was really weak, mostly because I haven't practiced my water nature and the only water source is my water bottle... _'Not good! You need to learn how to produce more water without lakes and rivers! Think Ryuky, what has water but is transparent?_ ' Yami asked, making me blink. I looked around but saw no source of water. I suddenly got an idea. "When my fire release and water release clashed, the water evaporated into the air...aha! Air is a resource since it has extremely small water molecules!" I yelled. 'I feel so smart!' I thought, anime crying from happiness.

Yami sweat dropped and ordered me to keep training.

"Water Release: Gunshot!" I spat a small water ball to my clone, piercing it right through her heart and killing it. "Thats's the last one," I said falling to my knees and panting. _'You did a good job today, but you have to work harder, brat!'_ Akarusa praised. I nodded and wiped blood off my mouth. "Earth style: Rock Shield Release!" The dome got sucked into the ground. The night sky glowed brightly, making me slightly dazed. 'I wonder how long I've been training for,' I thought as I limped my way back to Tazuna's house.

'Should I knock, or just barge in?' My hand was about an inch away from the door, when it was suddenly pulled opened, and an orange blur tackled me to the ground.

"RYU-CHAN, YOU'RE BACK!" A familiar voice said, hugging me tighter. "Yes I am, Naruto." I smiled softly and ruffled his hair. "You were gone for hours! You had all of us worried, dattebayo!" Naruto whaled. My eyes widened in shock as I looked into his preoccupied blue eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, I guess I got a little carried away..?" I said standing up.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took in my appearance. Out of nowhere, he bonked me on the head!

"Take it lighter, Ryu-chan! You look really beat up. I'll be by your side next time, so I can take care of you! dattebayo!" He said, fist bumping the air. 'He'll be by my side so he can take care of me..?' My cheeks started heating up, and I looked down on the floor. "You don't have to take care of me or be by my side, Naruto.." I mumbled, while playing with my thumbs.

Naruto shook his head in defiance and pouted. "I'll take care of you and always be by your side wether you like it or not, Ryu-chan!" He said smiling warmly at me.

My eyes widened and I smiled slightly. "You can't be the only one taking care of someone! I'll always stay by you and take of you too, Naruto!" I exclaimed ruffling his hair. We both laughed and swung our arms around each other's shoulders, and started walking back inside the house.

 _We'll always be there for each other, no matter what._


	11. Chapter 11

**Flashbacks will be in third person and italics from now on. (Otherwise I'll say so)**

 **I do not own Naruto, only my OC's and some twists here and there. Please remember to vote, comment and/or share since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

We are in Tazuna's house now, waiting for Kakashi to wake up. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, said that she would go check on Kakashi and inform us when he wakes up.

"Ne, Naruto, are you still butt-hurt that a kid like us took out Zabuza so fast?" I mocked Naruto, who was depressingly laying down on his bed. "S-Shut up Ryu-chan!" He said as he threw a pillow at me. Laughing, I caught it and threw it at Sasuke, hitting him square on the face. Sasuke scowled and removed the pillow from his face, and threw it back at me. I grinned and threw it back at Naruto. This continued for a while until Tsunami walked through the door.

"Your sensei is awake!" She said happily, ushering us to his room. Sakura was already in his room, scolding him about how he shouldn't use the Sharingan much if it strains his body to such extent.

"Or...maybe he should train more?" I suggested, earning me a glare from pinky. "Well, we defeated that strong ninja this time. We should be safe for a while!" Tazuna said.

'We'?

Kakashi explained why he thought Zabuza's still alive and yada yada. "We will prepare for battle, that's a shinobi rule. Plus, wether Zabuza is dead or alive...there's no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi." Kakashi finished, making me jump with excitement.

"You guys are growing rapidly, especially Naruto! You've improved the most." Kakashi complimented Naruto. 'That's just adding to his already big ego!' "But obviously, this is just training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me." Modesty much?

"It doesn't matter, you're all going to die anyways!" A squeaky voice yelled. We all turned to see a kid behind Tsunami. 'When did he get there?' I thought while sweat dropping. "What did you say, you little brat!?" Naruto yelled, balling up his fists.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou." He deadpanned. I grew an irk-mark. "You brat!" He yelled. "Ne, Naruto. Stop getting butt-hurt about everything, he is just a brat." I comforted...ish. Well, it seemed to work since Naruto stopped struggling against me. "Hey kid, listen and listen well! I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatou guy, but he is nothing against me!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the brat.

"What are you? Stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" The brat said while gritting his teeth. "Inari! That's enough!" Tsunami scolded. Inari scoffed and turned to leave. "If you don't want to die, you should leave. I'm going to look at the ocean from my room." Inari said as he left. 'Spoiled brat, who does he think he is?' I thought while holding Naruto down once again.

"Okay, we will now start the training." Kakashi said on crutches.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto grinned. "Okay, before that I want to talk to you about the Shinobi ability, chakra." "Umm...What's chakra?" Naruto asked. I sweat dropped at Naruto and bonked him on the head. "OW" He whined while holding his new bruise. "That's what you get for sleeping in class." I scolded.

Sakura proceeded to explain everything about somehow didn't understand anything and Sakura dumbed it down for him. "Isn't chakra something you learn with your body?" Naruto asked. "Naruto is right. We can already use jutsus." Sasuke agreed with Naruto. "Nope, you guys are not using chakra properly!" Kakashi stated looking unamused. Akarusa and Yami already explained this to me, so I zoned out.

Suddenly, I was pushed and awoke from my peaceful slumber. "Ryu-chan! You sleep like a log, believe it!" The oh-so familiar voice yelled in my ear, making me groan. I stretched my arms out and hit something or someone, making them yell out in pain. Sakura started screaming at me for some reason so I decided to open my eyes. The first thing I see is Naruto laughing his ass off and Sakura comforting Sasuke who was holding his...uh...private part in pain. "Oops?" I said scratching the back of my head. Kakashi looked at me somewhat amused and sighed. Sasuke turned to glare at me and huffed. I let out a grin and turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto?" I said, hoping to get his attention. He immediately turned to look at me with a pink tint on his cheeks, probably from laughing so hard. "Yeah?" "What are we doing?" I asked. He blinked and started to laugh again, making me raise a brow. "Kakashi expects us to climb trees without the use of hands! Crazy, huh?" I nodded a no and turned to Kakashi.

"I can do that already! That's too easy!" I said. Yami taught it to me while they were training me. Kakashi looked taken back but recovered quickly. "How can you do that?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I teased while glaring at him. "Besides, I have my own special training!" I said.

Feeling like annoying Naruto, I licked my pinky and shoved it up his ear. Naruto went pale and started anime crying. "What did I do to you, Ryu-chan!?" He yelled while cleaning his ear. I shrugged and walked away from them, into another clearing. I didn't sense Kakashi following me, so I took this as an 'okay'.

I did a few hand signs and then slammed my hand on the floor. "Earth Style: Rock Shield!" I shouted. The earth started to maneuver itself into a dome, encasing me and a few hundred trees. The dome is about twenty feet tall, making it extremely visible to my team, but I didn't mind. After all, I did say that I was doing my 'own special training'. With this dome, nobody can see what I'm doing inside, making it the desirable training ground.

'What's today's plan Yami, Akarusa?' I asked. _'Today's plan is hell for you, kid.'_ Akarusa said evilly, making me groan. "I'm going to die."

"EARTH STYLE: DOUBLE SUICIDE DECAPITATION TECHNIQUE!" I shouted as I pulled down on the mud dummy, so only its 'head' would be showing. "YOSH! I DID IT!" I fist bumped the air. _'Don't get so excited kid, you still have many other jutsus to master, and besides. This is a D-rank jutsu.'_ Yami deadpanned, making me sweat drop. "What a way to kill my happiness." I grumbled.

 _'It is time to practice your fire release,'_ Akarusa stated. I nodded and made the hand signs Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger again, I cupped my mouth and shouted "FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" I spat out a large ball of flame, making it burn many dummies.

Spinning nighty degrees, I stabbed one of my clones in the stomach with a wire, and proceeded to make the signs of Snake, Dragon, Rabbit and finally Tiger. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" I said and breathed fire into the wire, making the dummy burn and explode from the inside-out.

 _'Good job. Now practice your Water nature.'_ Yami ordered. I sighed but obliged. A clone sent fire balls at me, catching me off guards. "Water style: Water Encampment Wall!" I quickly did the hand signs, thankfully finishing in time and saving me from nasty burns. The wall was really weak, mostly because I haven't practiced my water nature and the only water source is my water bottle... _'Not good! You need to learn how to produce more water without lakes and rivers! Think Ryuky, what has water but is transparent?_ ' Yami asked, making me blink. I looked around but saw no source of water. I suddenly got an idea. "When my fire release and water release clashed, the water evaporated into the air...aha! Air is a resource since it has extremely small water molecules!" I yelled. 'I feel so smart!' I thought, anime crying from happiness.

Yami sweat dropped and ordered me to keep training.

"Water Release: Gunshot!" I spat a small water ball to my clone, piercing it right through her heart and killing it. "Thats's the last one," I said falling to my knees and panting. _'You did a good job today, but you have to work harder, brat!'_ Akarusa praised. I nodded and wiped blood off my mouth. "Earth style: Rock Shield Release!" The dome got sucked into the ground. The night sky glowed brightly, making me slightly dazed. 'I wonder how long I've been training for,' I thought as I limped my way back to Tazuna's house.

'Should I knock, or just barge in?' My hand was about an inch away from the door, when it was suddenly pulled opened, and an orange blur tackled me to the ground.

"RYU-CHAN, YOU'RE BACK!" A familiar voice said, hugging me tighter. "Yes I am, Naruto." I smiled softly and ruffled his hair. "You were gone for hours! You had all of us worried, dattebayo!" Naruto whaled. My eyes widened in shock as I looked into his preoccupied blue eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, I guess I got a little carried away..?" I said standing up.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he took in my appearance. Out of nowhere, he bonked me on the head!

"Take it lighter, Ryu-chan! You look really beat up. I'll be by your side next time, so I can take care of you! dattebayo!" He said, fist bumping the air. 'He'll be by my side so he can take care of me..?' My cheeks started heating up, and I looked down on the floor. "You don't have to take care of me or be by my side, Naruto.." I mumbled, while playing with my thumbs.

Naruto shook his head in defiance and pouted. "I'll take care of you and always be by your side wether you like it or not, Ryu-chan!" He said smiling warmly at me.

My eyes widened and I smiled slightly. "You can't be the only one taking care of someone! I'll always stay by you and take of you too, Naruto!" I exclaimed ruffling his hair. We both laughed and swung our arms around each other's shoulders, and started walking back inside the house.

 _We'll always be there for each other, no matter what._


	12. Chapter 12

**Flashbacks will be in third person and italics from now on. (Otherwise I'll say so)**

 **You'll find out more about Ryuky'd past in this chapter, it's like a filler and it's also slightly longer! The beginning is in Ryuky's point of view, but the end is in Third Person's Point of view. I'm not sure which one is better, or if I should switch them off once in a while, so this is just an experiment.**

 **I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to VOTE, COMMENT and/or SHARE since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

Currently, we are having dinner. Sasuke and Naruto think that scarfing down food will somehow make them 'stronger'. It's pretty gross too; they both look like they're about to throw up.

"More!" Both of them yelled, but retracted their outstretched hands and threw up. "Don't eat so much if you're going to throw up, you idiots!" Sakura yelled, banging her fists on the wooden table. "No, I must eat," Sasuke said while wiping barf from his mouth with his sleeve. 'Nasty', I thought while sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, we have to eat no matter what; because we have to get stronger." Naruto continued. I arose from my seat and grabbed both of their heads, slamming them together and scowled as they yelped in pain. "Don't be such pigs! You guys are disgusting," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "You guys better clean up your barf, ya morons." I ordered and sat back down. Both boys scoffed but went to get mops and water.

"Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked while observing the picture in confusion. Silence overpowered the previous chatting and the household became tense.

"Sakura...have your parents ever taught you manners, or are you too stupid to comprehend them?" I questioned, grinding my teeth together. Sakura grew an anger mark on her forehead and glared at me. I gladly returned the glare.

"Anyways," Sakura continued. "Inari-kun was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture." 'Is she for real!?'

"Sakura-that's my husband," Tsunami cut me off. I glared at the table and struggled to control myself from punching Sakura on the face. Naruto and Sasuke stopped cleaning to listen. "And the man called the hero of the city," Tazuna said. Inari suddenly slammed his hand on the table and walked out of the building.

"FATHER! I have told you to not talk about that man in front of Inari!" Tsunami scolded and chased after Inari.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked confused. "Sakura, I cannot believe how close-minded you are being right now," I said, hate in each word. "Do you not understand that the questions you are asking are brining pain to this family? Just _drop_ it!" I yelled. Sakura ignored me completely and looked at Tazuna for answers. Tazuna started explaining the picture and the reasons behind the missing persons. I groaned in frustration and sighed.

Naruto dropped the mop and walked to the door, startling me. "What are you doing Naruto? If you're thinking of training, take the day off. You've used too much chakra; anymore and you could die." Kakashi warned. "I'm going to prove that in this world...heroes do exist!" Naruto defied and walked out of the house.

"Naruto..." Sakura muttered, looking at where Naruto once stood. I glared at her and sighed. "Ne, Sakura?" Sakura looked at me surprised and I kept going. "For being top in the class and everything, you sure aren't so smart." Sakura looked outraged and stormed towards me. "What did you just say!?" She slammed her forehead against mine, and I swear I saw electricity between our glares. I smirked. "I said that for being top in the class and everything, you sure aren't so smart."

"WHY YOU!" Sakura raised her fist, and I raised an eyebrow at her. She swung her fist at my nose, but I caught her fist and maneuvered my body so I was standing behind her, her arm twisted in not such a pleasant way. "And you just proved my point!" I smirked and pushed her forward, her balance faltering. Kakashi was looking at us with disappointment, but I didn't care. Sakura had no respect for this family's feelings nor Naruto's nor mine's, so why should I treat her with respect?

"I'm going for a walk," I announced and walked out of the house, leaving a fuming Sakura behind.

I awoke with a yawn, and stretched my arms out. I glanced at Sakura's bed and found it empty. 'I guess she went downstairs,' I thought. Then I remembered the events from yesterday and scowled. 'Serves her right.'

I yawned again and grabbed some clothes from my bag and changed. Then I brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face in the guest's bathroom and made my way downstairs.

Everyone's sitting already, except for Naruto. "Where's Naruto?" I asked Kakashi, who was reading his porn, of course. Kakashi just shrugged and continued reading his porn. I sighed and served myself some of the food that was on the table. "Naruto didn't come back again last night?" Tazuna asked. "He's been climbing trees all alone since he hear you story. He may have used too much chakra and died by now." Sakura said with no care in the world. I gritted my teeth, but continued to eat. "Don't worry! He might not look like it, but he's a true ninja." Kakashi chimed, looking at me warily.

"I don't know...it wouldn't surprise me if he was dead...that moron..." Sasuke shrugged, and continued eating. _'How can they think like that about a teammate!?'_ Yami asked in horror. 'I really don't know..'

"Well, thanks for all of your positivity, but I'm going to see if my _teammate_ hasn't exhausted himself to death," I said sarcastically, and put my dishes in the sink.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke said out of nowhere and followed me towards the door. I raised a brow at him but shrugged and continued walking.

Noticing Sasuke was walking next to me and was wearing a troubled look on his face, I raised a brow at him again. He sneaked a glance at me and noticed me staring. "What?"

"Like hell you're going for a 'walk', you're worried about Naruto!" I pointed out. He tensed and looked away from me. "Hn." "Is that all you can say? 'What' and 'hn'?" I mocked. He scowled at me and scoffed. "You're proving me right~" I said with a teasing voice.

"I'm just going for a walk." He finally said. "Aha, sure." I said and rolled my eyes at him. "You know Uchiha, it's okay to worry about him. A little show of emotion won't affect your 'bad boy' status," I said looking at him. His cheeks had a pink tint to them for a second but he turned his head and "hn'd" again. I laughed and quickened my pace.

We finally arrived where Naruto supposedly was and started looking around. "So much for a walk, right Uchiha?" I teased him again. He scowled at me and continued to look around for Naruto. Suddenly, a kunai landed inches away from our feet, and we looked up to see Naruto leaning on the highest branch of a tree.

"Hehehe, I made it, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a childish giggle. "Look at how high I can climb, Ryu-chan!" He yelled. I chuckled and gave him a small nod. "Good job Naruto!" I said loudly so he could hear me.

"Oh, look at how high you climbed, Naruto." Kakashi said, him and Sakura walking towards us. Sakura nodded in agreement, and looked at Naruto in curiosity. Naruto grinned and began to stand up, but lost his balance and started falling down the tree. "NARUTO!" I yelled, my eyes widening in horror. Naruto caught himself with chakra and grinned. "Just kidding! Haha, you fell for it!" He said cheekily. 'Baka!'

Naruto lost his balance, but I felt like he wasn't playing around this time. Sasuke ran with me to catch him, but he got there first. "You moron." Sasuke sighed. Sasuke lost his grip on Naruto and from shock, lost his balance too. I face palmed and caught Sasuke, who managed to get a grip on Naruto again. "Both of you are morons," I growled and swung both of them against the tree. Hearing both of them yell out in pain brought a smile to my face. _'You're such a sadist...'_ Akarasu said, shuddering. I shrugged and pulled the boys up.

Naruto and Sasuke went out to train again, and we're waiting for them to come back. We're also having dinner without them. 'Hehehe.'

The entrance door opened, and the boys came in, both supporting each other's weight on one-another. "Heh...both of us made it to the top." Naruto said, and I smiled at him approvingly. "All right! Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow you two will also help protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi said. "ALRIGHT!" Naruto fist bumped the air, making both of the boys loose their balance and fall on top of one-another. I face palmed.

The boys managed to stand up and have dinner with us, but Inari had a troubled look on his face. Suddenly, Inari slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD!? NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN! WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you." Naruto said, laying his head on the table. "I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU'RE BEING SO NOSY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!" Oh the irony...

"So...it's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto looked up, a raging look spreading along his face. "JUST KEEP ON CRYING FOREVER LIKE THE VICTIM! YOU LITTLE SISSY!"

Inari looked away from Naruto and began to cry harder. Sakura looked from Inari to Naruto and scowled. "You went too far, Naruto!" She yelled, and bonked him on the head. "He didn't, Sakura. You just don't know the real horrors of the world. You have a family, even thought they may not be perfect. You have friends, you have support, and you have love. You have had a roof over your head for all your life and food on your plate and more to spare! You didn't see the blood of your loved ones at your feet, nor have you been shunned all your life. You take so many things for granted, and yet you seem oblivious to the suffering of others. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you caused part of that suffering. So shut the hell up and keep your hands to yourself, if you know what's good for you." I threatened.

Everyone looked at me in shock, and Kakashi stood up and tried to hit me on the head. "Don't threaten your comrade, have some respect, Ryuky!" I caught his arm and glared at him. "She is no comrade of mine!" I growled and pushed him away. "She acts like she's all that! She doesn't give a damn about our feelings except her precious Sasuke's! Hell, she only became a ninja just to impress the boy! She deserves no respect from me." Scoffing, I crossed my arms and went to my room, Naruto following me close behind.

~Third person's point of view~

"I just don't get how you like her, Naruto. She makes me want to bang my head against something all the time." Ryuky confessed shaking her head. Naruto sheepishly grinned and shrugged. Ryuky and Naruto were in Ryuky's room, away from the people downstairs. Naruto's exhaustion took over, and he laid down on Ryuky's bed, and Ryuky just leaned against a wall, facing Naruto.

Even though Naruto has known Ryuky for years, he didn't know much about her. After all, she arrived at the village when she was close to seven. Ryuky has never said anything about her past to Naruto, and Naruto never asked, not knowing if it made her somewhat uncomfortable to share. But right now, Naruto found a new-found confidence, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Hey, Ryu-chan?" He started, hesitation clearly on his face. Ryuky raised an eyebrow at him, signaling for him to continue. "W-Well, I was wondering...why don't you ever talk about your past? I mean, you know most of mine, so I find it fair for you to share some of yours. B-But you don't have to do it, dattebayo!" Naruto stuttered, blushing slightly in embarrassment. 'My past?' Ryuky looked at him in confusion, but sighed and played with her fingers; a nervous habit she picked up since she was little.

"Honestly, I don't have much good things to share, Naruto." Ryuky started, still playing with her fingers. "I was found in the forest by a wolf named Eiyo, he took care of me and raised me like one of his cubs. I know, a wolf sounds pretty crazy, huh? Well, anyways. He took me in for a few years, but disappeared one day, leaving me with a little family. I made my first friend in that family. Her name _was_ Leila," Ryuky suddenly looked sad and guilty, but she continued. "Leila was everything to me, we were practically sisters. I never really got along with her parents, but they taught me how to talk, and how to walk without using my hands like a wolf," Ryuky let out a soft smile at the memory, but was soon replaced by sorrow.

"But of course, all good things have to come to an end... One day, Leila and I were playing behind the little restaurant the family owned, and we heard those blood-curling screams...there was blood everywhere...one of them got Leila's parents, and we ran away. Of course we didn't get far, we were only four years old. Their leader got Leila, and he killed her right in front of me. One of his followers had me restrained; I could only watch." Ryuky clenched her fists, and Naruto could feel his heart fill with sadness for Ryuky.

"Just as they were about to kill me, someone stopped them. He had the Sharingan, but a much more advanced version of it...He told me to run, that he would take care of them. So I ran. I was on the run until I arrived at Konoha, and I guess I'm here now," Ryuky finished. Naruto sprang up and hugged Ryuky, catching Ryuky off guard.

"Well, you have me here now, and I swear on my life that I will never leave you. Dattebayo!" Tears streamed down Ryuky's cheeks, but she let out a soft smile and hugged Naruto like her life depended on it.

"I believe it."


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to** **vote, comment and/or share** **since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

It's been a few days since Team Seven started training for the arising battle. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have been improving greatly in their chakra control, while Ryuky has been mastering more advanced jutsus, thanks to Yami and Akarusa. Naruto and Ryuky have both exhausted themselves greatly, so the rest of Team Seven went to guard Tazuna at the bridge, while the exhausted children rest.

Naruto awoke with a yawn. He lifted up his arms and rubbed his sore eyes gently, and looked at the clock. "I OVER SLEPT!" He yelled, eyes bulging out of their sockets. Naruto leapt out of bed, but tripped over a body and fell flat on his face. "Ow," he said rubbing his now red nose in pain. He looked at the awakening figure and smiled.

Ryuky felt something kick her in her much-needed sleep. She cursed softly at the pillow, and glanced up to see the culprit. "Naruto..." she narrowed her eyes and growled. "Watch where you're going next time, dumbass." Naruto grinned sheepishly, but pointed an accusing finger towards the clock. "We over slept, Ryu-chan!" Ryuky's eyes widened a centimeter and she also leapt out of bed, but not before bonking the blonde on the head.

The duo ran at top speed towards the door and shouted their good-byes, but only to bump into someone. Ryuky fell to the ground from the impact and met the intruders' eyes. "Who are you people?" She narrowed her eyes at them, standing up and getting into a defensive stance. The intruders looked at each other and started laughing madly. The one with the pointy hat and straight long hair smirked and said "we're here to collect Tazuna's daughter, so move or we'll make you move."

Naruto growled and made a few hand signs, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Two Narutos sneaked behind the intruders and hit a pressure point, making them go limp. Ryuky tied them up and told Tsunami to do whatever she wants with them.

"That was lame," Ryuky deadpanned and frowned. Naruto chuckled and grinned. "I'm sure there'll be more action in the bridge. Who knows, maybe the team is already in some kick-ass battle!" Naruto nodded and the duo ran full speed towards the bridge, only to see Zabuza and Kakashi in a heated fight, Sakura 'protecting' Tazuna, and someone fighting Sasuke, who was trapped inside a dome made of mirrors.

'We should stay hidden, and catch our enemies off guard...' Ryuky thought, ready to tell her friend the plan. "Ne, Naruto-" She stopped once she realized Naruto had swung a kunai to the mysterious kid's mask, slashing it off.

"Now that I'm here everything will be fine! The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!" He said, throwing his hand in the air and giving a cheeky thumbs up. Zabuza swung a handful of shuriken at Naruto, only for his ally to block them. "Haku, what is this?" Zabuza asked his now named partner, "Zabuza-san, please let me fight these kids in my own way." Haku said, earning a glare from Zabuza. "So you don't want me to interfere? You're as soft as always, Haku." He ended in a disappointing tone, but let his comrade do as he wished.

Naruto grabbed Ryuky's arm and dragged her inside the mirror dome, earning a slight yelp from Ryuky. "YOU MORON! IF YOU'RE A SHINOBI THEN USE YOUR HEAD! WHY DID YOU COME INSIDE THE MIRRORS?! DAMN IT, NARUTO! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, earning a glare from the blonde. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAME TO SAVE YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!" Naruto clashed his forehead against Sasuke's. Ryuky gained an anger vain and grabbed a fistful of the boys' hair and swung their heads against each other. Both boys groaned in pain, but their attention was now directed to their female teammate. "Now, listen well. We have no time for your meaningless arguments, so shut the hell up. Unless you think your dignity and pride are more important than your sad excuse of lives?" Ryuky glared, and both boys gulped and shook their heads. "Good. Now try to keep your stupidness at bay and focus on the fight." Both boys were not used to seeing Ryuky so serious and harsh, but they did as they were told anyways-not exactly wanting to face the girl's wrath.

"He moves around using those mirrors. He's extremely fast, so a normal eye won't be able to catch him," Sasuke informed the newcomers. Ryuky nodded, and turned to a mirror. "Maybe if we melt them...they're made out of ice-right?" Sasuke nodded. Sasuke made the hand signs for his justsu, and placed his hands around his mouth. "FIRE BALL NO JUTSU!" A medium-sized fire ball came out of Sasuke's mouth, only to do little-to-no damage to the mirrors.

"It didn't do anything!" Naruto exclaimed. "You can't melt this ice with that level of fire," Haku stated and threw senbon needles at the trio. Ryuky jumped out of the way, but the boys weren't as lucky. Needles stuck out every part of their body. "Why are you doing this? I can tell this brings no joy to you, so why?" Ryuky asked Haku, the boys panting slightly at her side.

Haku looked taken back by this question. He made sure to not show any sort of emotion throughout the battle, so what could've given it away, exactly?

His eyes. They were full of guilt and remorse, something Ryuky could relate and understand perfectly.

"Becoming a shinobi is difficult for me," Haku started, "If possible, I don't wish to kill you. Nor do I wish for you to kill me. But if you come at me, I shall destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi! This bridge is the place we fight in to protect our dreams. Please do not hate me, I just wish to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. If that means killing you and become a shinobi, then I will."

Neither boys seemed to understand his need to do all of that for just one person, but Ryuky understood perfectly. That is how she felt for Leila, and still does. Even though Leila isn't exactly with Ryuky anymore, Ryuky will do whatever Leila wanted to do. Leila wanted to become a shinobi, so Ryuky became a shinobi. Leila's will is basically what keeps Ryuky going. She understands Haku perfectly, and feels some sort of sympathy towards him. "I understand how you feel Haku," she said softly, barely loud enough for him to hear. Ryuky suddenly brought her palms together and started forming hand signs. "But I also have people I want to protect! FIRE RELEASE: FIRE DRAGON FLAME BULLET!" Ryuky spat out a ball of fire, and it morphed into a medium-sized dragon mid-way. The jutsu clashed into multiple mirrors, melting them halfway. Haku was in one of those mirrors, and he jumped into another mirror in the last second.

Haku's eyes widened at the damage caused by the girl. He had underestimated her. Haku frowned, and sent a two handful of needles towards the boys, catching them by surprise. The surprise backfired, and now it was Haku's turn to be surprised. There was no one in the ground where he had thrown the needles. Instead, Sasuke had a hold of Naruto, a few feet away from where the needles landed.

Naruto looked up startled, wondering how Sasuke had seen the needles coming before he had. When his eyes caught sight of Sasuke's eyes, his mouth fell into an _'o'_ in surprise. "I see you are also from an advanced blood-line," Haku noted, looking at Sasuke's now awakened Sharingan. "Then I can't fight for much longer...my jutsu uses a lot of chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up with speed. If your eyes are starting to catch me, then THIS IS THE END!" Haku suddenly lurched forward, and threw many needles towards Naruto, startling both Ryuky and Sasuke. Sasuke ran full speed to cover Naruto, but Ryuky was faster. Most of the needles stabbed into her delicate skin, stabbing many nerves.

Ryuky formed a soft, delicate smile and turned to look at the stunned boys. "Why do you guys look so shocked? You thought I was going to let you take the hit, Sasuke?" Sasuke could only stare at Ryuky's bloodied form, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "Ne, Naruto, close your mouth unless you want to catch some flies!" She giggled and Naruto looked dumbfounded. Here she was, stabbed and bleeding to death, and she was scolding him?! Ryuky felt her knees buckle, and she fell on her back. The boy's fell out of their trance as they ran to catch her. Ryuky felt the needles go deeper into her skin as her back made contact with the floor, but she ignored it.

"W-Why w-would you do this, Ryuky?!" Sasuke half asked-half yelled. "I don't know, I guess I just didn't want you two to die today..."she whispered weakly, a small smile forming on her face. Naruto felt hot tears stream down his face, and he grabbed a careful hold of Ryuky and laid her on his lap. "Y-You shouldn't have done this Ryu-chan! We're not worth it!" He exclaimed while towering over her small form, his tears landing on Ryuky's cheeks. "Shh Naruto, I get to decide if you guys are worth it or not." Ryuky looked up to the sky and smiled. "At last I got to protect my comrades. I hope you are proud of me, Leila." Ryuky's eyes closed and she went limp on Naruto's lap.

Sasuke also felt hot tears stream down his face. He barely knew the girl, and yet, she was having such an impact on him. What on Earth caused her to sacrifice herself for both of them? The only encounters Sasuke has had with Ryuky were not exactly friendly; they were mostly of her teasing or mocking him, or him making fun of her. Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, eyes wide, and teeth grinding together in anger. He didn't deserve her sacrificing herself for him; he just wasn't worth it. Sasuke started thinking of her when she first joined the academy. He never spared her a glance, and yet she never gave up on brining the good out of him. He never, ever thought of her as a teammate, much less a comrade. He thought of her as a burden, and regret was now slowly eating him up.

Naruto wasn't doing any better. He was hugging Ryuky's limp body tightly, as if his body heat could somehow reduce the coldness of her body and give her back her life. Naruto sobbed hard, rocking himself while holding her. Ryuky was Naruto's first friend and rival. First comrade and crush. First hope and loss. Naruto could've never thought about a life without her, and here he was holding her limp body in his arms. Her lips pale and slightly parted, and her skin was pale and cold. Naruto could've checked for a heartbeat, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to accept the truth he dreaded so much. Ryuky never deserved the tragedies that happened to her, her heart was just too pure and kind; a heart of gold.

Haku looked at the boys with sadness, but decided to cut the ice. "Is this your fist death of a friend? This is the way of a shinobi-" "Shut up." A cold, raspy demonic voice interrupted him catching him completely off guard. **"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"**

Naruto's eyes shot open, revealing red where blue was, and cat-like slit pupils. An evil aura surrounded him, and a dark, orange cloak formed around him. Naruto carefully laid Ryuky down, and stood up, with a shadow covering his eyes. Sasuke could only watch petrified, too scared to move a muscle. He somehow knew this wasn't Naruto, and that this _thing_ would show no mercy to anyone who crossed his path.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to** **vote, comment** **and/or** **share** **since support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy 3**

 _"Ryuky darling, open your eyes." A soft whisper sounded through Ryuky's mind, echoing softly along the walls around her conscious._

 _"Who's there? Where am I?" Ryuky mumbled, slowly opening her eyes only to find herself inside what looked like a field; with thousands upon thousands of colorful flowers littering the ground, and many types of trees stood along the perimeter of the field, making it have a round look._

 _Ryuky's eyes wondered around the magnificent field, and finally rested on a petite figure. The figure presented a delicate-looking woman, her soft blonde hair went to her mid-back, her plump, rose lips were resting in a small smile, and her bright, emerald eyes seemed to stand out against her pale skin._

 _The mysterious woman kept smiling but let out a soft giggle. "You're inside your mind, of course." Ryuky raised an eyebrow at her, and looked around her 'mind'. "Okay, so if I'm inside my mind, then how come you're inside too? No offense, but I don't ever remember inviting someone for tea inside my mind," she playfully finished, not exactly wanting to sound rude._

 _"When you were a mere babe, I placed a seal inside the deepest parts of your mind, it was only meant to be opened if you were in a critical state." The woman answered, the smile seemed permanent, since it hadn't moved one time form its spot._

 _"How come you placed that seal on me, and who exactly are you?" Ryuky asked, not sure of what to think at the moment. If it was possible, the woman seemed to smile wider, a twinkle clearly present in her eyes. The woman only seemed to smile more, and a twinkle of mischief was clearly present in her eyes. "I did it to be able to communicate with you in case I was killed or something else happened, so I would be able to explain who you are to you," Ryuky's eyes narrowed, but she let the woman continue. "And my name is Teshi, Teshi Enomoto- also known as The Moon Warrior- or your mother." 'Teshi' said._

 _Ryuky's eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp. This woman standing before her claimed to be her mother. Ryuky didn't know what to believe, but the resemblance between them cleared off most of her doubts. Teshi has soft blonde hair; the same shade as Ryuky. Both of them have pale skin, and their lips are identical. Although the one things that gives it off are their eyes. Both have the same electric, green eyes-a shade representing an emerald. Even though they both could pass as sisters-despite the age difference-Ryuky couldn't believe it._

 _"How do I know you're telling me the truth? And why now out of all these years?!" Teshi let out a satisfied sigh, "Just as straightforward as your father...To answer your questions; You have a moon-like birthmark on your left wrist and I have the exact same one. It's a trait the Enomoto clan shares. Each Enomoto family gets a specific birthmark, and they are passed down to each female in the family for generations. And as I've said before, you've never been in such a critical state before, that's why this is happening now. Now do you believe me?"_

 _Ryuky had to admit that the woman had a point. Ryuky nodded and released a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Teshi grinned and grabbed both of Ryuky's hands. "Now that that is settled! I have so much to tell you!" Teshi giggled like a love-sick teenager and pulled Ryuky down to the ground, forcing her to sit. "Alright, I don't have much time to explain to you, since Akarusa and Yami have healed most of your injuries already. You were born in October 12, XXXX, and you are now twelve years old, a year younger than your teammates, if I may add. You had a father, a mother-me- and three siblings. One is your twin and his name is Ryuko and he is seven minutes older than you. Your other two siblings are both older than you. The oldest son is Ryuu- 'A dragon'. We named him after our clan's summoning. He was born in October 26, XXX. He is sixteen now. Your last sibling is Ryo...he was born in September 16, XXXX. He is fourteen now. I'm sorry for making you be stuck with only males, but it was a necessary part of a legendary prophecy...but we don't have to go over that right now." She said in a rush, not exactly letting Ryuky have a moment to let everything sink in._

 _"Now, let's talk about your kekkei genkai. The Subarashī gijutsu allows you to mimic another genkai for a limited amount of time, and that amount of time depends on the amount of chakra you have, and your chakra control. The Subarashī gijutsu also allows you to manipulate or read the thought of someone but that also is for a limited amount of time. The last thing the Subarashī gijutsu can do is to stop the chakra flow of a person. Now, I'm warning you, if you stop the chakra flow of a person for more than a minute, they will die since you need chakra working in order to survive. You need great chakra control in order to stop the chakra flow of a person, and it takes an immense toll on your own chakra flow, so be wise." Teshi warned Ryuky seriously, the smile on her face now replaced by a thin line. Ryuky nodded at her and signaled for her to continue._

 _Teshi pulled out a feather out of her bag, which Ryuky just noticed, and motioned for Ryuky's hand. "I will mark the summoning symbol on you now. You'll be able to summon our dragons with practice. " Teshi marked Ryuky's ring finger, the ink covering the first quarter of her finger. After a few seconds, the ink started burning and Ryuky clutched her finger in pain._

 _"The ink is burning itself into your skin permanently. Now, to summon the dragons, all you have to say is 'Secret Summoning Technique: Sacred Moon Dragon', and then you'll have to repeat these hand signs," Teshi demonstrated. Ryuky nodded and stayed silent._

 _"Your friends are about to finish off the enemy, so I guess this is goodbye for now, my dear Ryuky." Teshi said with a smile, tilting her head to the side a bit and grabbing Ryuky into a hug. "Please find your brothers; they need you right now. Guide them out of the darkness and show them what this world has to offer. I'm sure you'll meet with them sooner than you think," Teshi whispered in Ryuky's ear. Ryuky closed her eyes and sighed. She breathed in her mother's scent and found it strangely comforting. "Remember that I will always love you and your father does too."_

 _"Darling, open your eyes."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter...sorry about that ^_^'**

 _ **WARNING: There ARE COLORFUL words in this chapter...honestly, it's just one. Remember, Ryuky has a sailor mouth sometimes, since she experienced much of that in her homeless days!**_

 **Anyways, I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to** _ **vote, comment and/or share**_ **since support is greatly appreciated and basically motivates the hell off me XD Enjoy!**

 **NOT EDITED**

Reality dawned upon Ryuky.

It felt like fire was burning her skin. The holes from the needles slowly healed, but the pain was still there. Ryuky's eyes felt heavy, and her body was useless. She couldn't move a muscle. Her throat felt dry; as if she hasn't drank water in years. Her head was no better; it felt like someone was pounding her head against glass, and it's not such a pleasant feeling-after all, Ryuky has experienced this before.

" _Ryuky, please wake up!_ " A faint voice cried. _Was somebody calling me? Wait, who is Ryuky? Why does this person's voice sound so familiar?_

"Ryuky, don't leave me." The voice was getting clearer, and Ryuky felt her senses coming back to her. _I know that voice, or at least I think I do._

Someone was carrying her, she could tell. The thumping of their feet matched the shakiness of my her body. Ryuky strained her voice for sound, but only a small groan came out. The carrier stopped abruptly; making her body ache from the sudden stop. A few moments of silence passed, but for her it felt like an eternity.

"S-She's awake! She's alive!" _Naruto_. The person who has been calling out to Ryuky was Naruto-she could finally tell.

Slowly and painfully, Ryuky managed to open her eyes, or rather eye; her right eye felt like it was burning. First, her vision looked blurry, white and dark spots covering many parts of what she was supposed to see. Finally, her vision cleared, and she was met with her smiling teammates-Sasuke was emotionless though.

"H-Hey," Ryuky managed to croak out. Naruto's eyes lit up and he smiled even wider. "Hey," he softly said. "You gave us a scare Ryu-chan! Believe it!"

Kakashi nodded beside him, and Sakura just looked speechless. "We're on our way back to Konoha, you've earned quite some nasty injuries, so we have to get them checked out as fast as possible." Kakashi explained. The group nodded and continued walking, with Ryuky still in Naruto's arms. Ryuky sighed and nodded, deciding that some sleep would do her good. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth from Naruto envelop her, and she fell in a dreamless sleep.

"Good morning, Ryu-chan!" It's been a few weeks since the mist incident, and Team Seven has been training hard. Naruto and Sasuke's teamwork has severed, but they couldn't compare to the girls.

"Morning, Naruto," Ryuky mumbled rubbing her eyes, still half asleep. "You're late." Sakura chided, only for Ryuky to shoot her an exasperated glance. "Did you hear that? Oh, it's the sound of no one caring," Ryuky snapped and leaned against a tree. Sakura sucked in a breath and glared at her. "What did you just say?!" Ryuky didn't even glance at Sakura, instead she focused on a loose branch on the floor. "Jerk-face! I'm talking to you!" Sakura said with an anger mark. "If you're waiting for me to care about anything you say, you might as well dig your grave," Ryuky yawned out. Sakura had enough and threw a right hook at her jaw, only for Ryuky to dodge it and kick Sakura's knees, making her kneel on the floor.

Both boys stopped their bickering and watched the girls argue until Kakashi showed up and stopped them. He gave them a few missions to do for the rest of the day, and took in notice about their behavior towards one-another. He just hoped for them to work something out.

"YOSH! We finally finished all the missions!" An exhausted Naruto yipped. Ryuky nodded in agreement and adjusted Naruto's weight on her shoulders, as he was to worn out to walk by himself. "You're only in that condition because you push yourself too much," Sakura chided. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement and teased, "Pfft, can't you take care of yourself?"

"Teamwork seems to be suffering lately," Kakashi started. "YEAH! YOU'RE THE ONE RUINING OUR TEAMWORK, SASUKE! ALWAYS HOGGING THE SPOTLIGHT, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto accused. "That's you moron. If you want me to stop making you look bad then just become stronger than me...tch." Sasuke said.

Ryuky shook her head and sighed. She admits, Kakashi had a point. All of their teamwork seemed to be going down the drain lately.

"Okay, that's it for today. I have to go submit this mission report."

Kakashi left, and the teammates glared at one another; almost in teams. Sasuke glared at Naruto, and vice-versa, and Sakura who was standing next to Sasuke glared at Ryuky, who also returned her heated glare gladly. Sasuke grunted and began walking away from his 'teammates', but he prefers to call them 'baggage'...except for one.

Sakura noticed his movement and immediately disregarded Ryuky and Naruto, and ran towards Sasuke's side. "Wait up, Sasuke-kun! How about we work on our teamwork...just the two of us?" Sasuke and Ryuky both threw her a disgusted look.

"If you have time to bother me, practice a jutsu or two," Sasuke hissed. "Frankly, your ability is below Ryuky's and Naruto. And that's saying a lot." Ryuky's eye twitched and she slammed her forehead against Sasuke's, glaring at him intensely.

"What the hell did you just say, Uchiha?" She hissed. Sasuke returned her intense glare and grinded his teeth. "Is your brain functional or are you just this idiotic? Remember who saved your sorry-ass-life when we were battling Haku?" Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance and recognition. Sasuke stepped away from Ryuky and mumbled some uncivilized words under his breath and left. Sakura followed of course, and then Naruto followed Sakura yelling.

Ryuky shook her head in disdain and asked why she got stuck with such obnoxious teammates-Naruto included.

Ryuky followed her fleeing teammates with a frown. She understands that their teamwork is suffering, but she just can't help but to get heated with both Saura and Sasuke, they just get in her nerves too much. Well, Sasuke is not much of a problem, since he rarely speaks but...he is an arrogant asshole-in Ryuky's opinion. Sasuke is basically unable to open his mind and think of many possibilities of his clan's massacre, and is set head on in revenge, which could be revenge for no good reason and is practically a waste of life.

Sakura is...Sakura. There's really no other way to put it. Ryuky believes Sakura is obnoxious, self-centered, useless and basically obsessed with the Uchiha. Insted of working on her skills and power, she is just too focused on looks for her 'beloved.' Now, trying to look good isn't the problem, but obsessing with it is. Besides, Ryuky can't seem to understand why Sakura is obsessed with the Uchiha. He is self-centered, rude, hot-headed, close-minded, ignorant...the list keeps on going. Sure, he might be cute, but that doesn't mean he is worth all the trouble. Ryuky is basically positive that the only feelings he can get is anger and annoyance, so Sakura is wasting her time.

Ryuky was too deep in thought to notice that Sakura and Naruto met up with the Third's grandson, nor that they bumped into possibly dangerous opponents.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter...sorry about that ^_^'**

 **Anyways, I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to** _ **VOTE, COMMENT, AND/OR SHARE**_ **since support is greatly appreciated and basically motivates the hell off me XD Enjoy!**

 **Also...HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! AND CHRISTMAS! Hope this year is wayyyyy better than 2016.**

 **NOT EDITED**

"He didn't ask for my name..." Naruto mumbled, in a deflated state. "Don't worry Naruto, he's not worth knowing you name," Ryuky patted his back in attempt to comfort him, but so far not succeeding.

Naruto grumbled childishly under his breath and turned to look at Konohamaru, who was standing on the sidelines watching his idol break. "Konohamaru, do I look weak?" Konohamaru sighed in exasperation and nodded. "Weaker than Sasuke, yes...but not much for Ryuky-san." Ryuky glared at Konohamaru for the tenth time that hour.

Naruto stood up straight and waved a fist at Sasuke. "SASUKE! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, YA HEAR ME?" Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance as he glared at his rival. "Of course I can, you moron. I'm standing right next to you." 

Team Seven met up in their normal bridge, barely awake. "How can this be allowed?! Why does that person ask us to meet and then makes us wait?" Naruto and Sakura started protesting with each other about Kakashi's antics, making the remaining genin get a headache. 'Why does everything have to be so intense with them?' Both thought.

"Morning people," Kakashi suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere. Sakura and Naruto looked at him with anger and pointed an accusing finger towards him. "YOU'RE LATE!" They yelled. "Today, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi chuckled. "Well, anyway. This might be a little sudden but...I've nominated you guys for the chunin selection exam." He inserted his hand in the opening of his pouch and took out four papers. "Here, these are your applications.

Naruto swung his arms around Kakashi's neck and wrapped his legs around his torso and cried in joy. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed, making the jounin sweat-drop. "Oi, get off me." Kakashi commanded with terror.

While Team Seven kept themselves entertained, Ryuky was lost in thought.

'Chunin exams, huh? Is this what Okaa-san meant by telling me that I'll see _them_ sooner than I thought?' Ryuky bit her lip out of nervous habit and looked at the wrinkled paper. Was she ready to drag them out of the darkness? No, no she wasn't. Was she ready to face them? No, far from it. But the real question-did she even want to meet them?

"This is just a nomination." Kakashi's voice dragged her out of her nervous thoughts.

"Whether to take the exam is up to each of you," he sighed. Ryuky shook her head in bewilderment. 'That's not true, we learned that the complete team must take the exam in order to qualify.' Ryuky sighed and let it go-Kakashi must be saying this for a reason.

"Those who wish to take the exam must sign those papers and turn them in at room three-o-one by four pm tomorrow. That is all." Kakashi finished his explanation with a frown and faced Ryuky.

"I'd like to speak to you in private, Ryuky. The rest of you may go." Said trio looked at Ryuky in confusion and curiosity and walked to kami-knows-where.

"The Third and I discussed the fact that Team Seven is a five-man team. The rules of the exam state that only three-man teams are allowed to take the exams, so we decided on excluding you out of Team Seven for this," he cut to the point. Ryuky looked at him hurt, but decided there must be more that what he was saying.

"So what about me? Am I to take these exams alone?" Kakashi shook his head and motioned for Ryuky to be quiet so he could explain.

"You will not take these exams alone. Yes, you are stronger than the individual members of your team, but you are not strong enough to face these exams alone. We excluded you because you seem more fit than the others. One, because of your maturity and two, because of your power and agility. You will be assigned to another team. The people in the team face similar issues to yours, so you will all be strangers to one-another," Kakashi paused and eyed Ryuky to make sure she was following along.

"The Hokage chose these genin carefully, and even though I recommended others who I deemed more capable he was stubborn on his pick. For some reason he wants those specific genin, so I guess you're in good hands." Kakashi said with hesitancy. He stood up straight and clapped his hands with a close-eyed smile. "Now shoo, I have a book to finish," he said and took out his Icha-Icha paradise and started to walk away.

Ryuky scoffed at her teacher and walked towards her apartment. She opened her oak door and jogged towards her study room. Ryuky sighed and looked around the well-furnished room. On the right side of the room stood a big book-shelf, but instead of books, it contained scrolls. On the middle of the room sat a large chest. Ryuky quickly did an unlocking jutsu and opened the chest. Many scrolls were stacked neatly inside. They were organized by categories. Ryuky grabbed a large scroll about advanced ninjutsus and another scroll about genjustsus and their weaknesses. For some reason, her gut told her that she'd need them for the exams, and the Demon Siblings agreed. Then, Ryuky slowly sat on the floor, leaned on the chest, and began to study.

 **OI, FEW QUESTIONS. Who do you guys think will be on her team? O.o**

 **And what do you think Gaara thinks of her, when she bluntly refused to tell him her name and sassed the hell out of him? o.O**

 **Lets also hope Sasuke isn't jealous of her in the future..cuz, you know. She's taking the exams alone and Kakashi said she was stronger than him. _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter...sorry about that ^_^'**

 **Anyways, I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to** _ **VOTE, COMMENT, AND/OR SHARE**_ **since support is greatly appreciated and basically motivates the hell off me XD Enjoy!**

 **Also...HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! AND CHRISTMAS! Hope this year is wayyyyy better than 2016.**

 **NOT EDITED**

"He didn't ask for my name..." Naruto mumbled, in a deflated state. "Don't worry Naruto, he's not worth knowing you name," Ryuky patted his back in attempt to comfort him, but so far not succeeding.

Naruto grumbled childishly under his breath and turned to look at Konohamaru, who was standing on the sidelines watching his idol break. "Konohamaru, do I look weak?" Konohamaru sighed in exasperation and nodded. "Weaker than Sasuke, yes...but not much for Ryuky-san." Ryuky glared at Konohamaru for the tenth time that hour.

Naruto stood up straight and waved a fist at Sasuke. "SASUKE! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU, YA HEAR ME?" Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance as he glared at his rival. "Of course I can, you moron. I'm standing right next to you." 

Team Seven met up in their normal bridge, barely awake. "How can this be allowed?! Why does that person ask us to meet and then makes us wait?" Naruto and Sakura started protesting with each other about Kakashi's antics, making the remaining genin get a headache. 'Why does everything have to be so intense with them?' Both thought.

"Morning people," Kakashi suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere. Sakura and Naruto looked at him with anger and pointed an accusing finger towards him. "YOU'RE LATE!" They yelled. "Today, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi chuckled. "Well, anyway. This might be a little sudden but...I've nominated you guys for the chunin selection exam." He inserted his hand in the opening of his pouch and took out four papers. "Here, these are your applications.

Naruto swung his arms around Kakashi's neck and wrapped his legs around his torso and cried in joy. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed, making the jounin sweat-drop. "Oi, get off me." Kakashi commanded with terror.

While Team Seven kept themselves entertained, Ryuky was lost in thought.

'Chunin exams, huh? Is this what Okaa-san meant by telling me that I'll see _them_ sooner than I thought?' Ryuky bit her lip out of nervous habit and looked at the wrinkled paper. Was she ready to drag them out of the darkness? No, no she wasn't. Was she ready to face them? No, far from it. But the real question-did she even want to meet them?

"This is just a nomination." Kakashi's voice dragged her out of her nervous thoughts.

"Whether to take the exam is up to each of you," he sighed. Ryuky shook her head in bewilderment. 'That's not true, we learned that the complete team must take the exam in order to qualify.' Ryuky sighed and let it go-Kakashi must be saying this for a reason.

"Those who wish to take the exam must sign those papers and turn them in at room three-o-one by four pm tomorrow. That is all." Kakashi finished his explanation with a frown and faced Ryuky.

"I'd like to speak to you in private, Ryuky. The rest of you may go." Said trio looked at Ryuky in confusion and curiosity and walked to kami-knows-where.

"The Third and I discussed the fact that Team Seven is a five-man team. The rules of the exam state that only three-man teams are allowed to take the exams, so we decided on excluding you out of Team Seven for this," he cut to the point. Ryuky looked at him hurt, but decided there must be more that what he was saying.

"So what about me? Am I to take these exams alone?" Kakashi shook his head and motioned for Ryuky to be quiet so he could explain.

"You will not take these exams alone. Yes, you are stronger than the individual members of your team, but you are not strong enough to face these exams alone. We excluded you because you seem more fit than the others. One, because of your maturity and two, because of your power and agility. You will be assigned to another team. The people in the team face similar issues to yours, so you will all be strangers to one-another," Kakashi paused and eyed Ryuky to make sure she was following along.

"The Hokage chose these genin carefully, and even though I recommended others who I deemed more capable he was stubborn on his pick. For some reason he wants those specific genin, so I guess you're in good hands." Kakashi said with hesitancy. He stood up straight and clapped his hands with a close-eyed smile. "Now shoo, I have a book to finish," he said and took out his Icha-Icha paradise and started to walk away.

Ryuky scoffed at her teacher and walked towards her apartment. She opened her oak door and jogged towards her study room. Ryuky sighed and looked around the well-furnished room. On the right side of the room stood a big book-shelf, but instead of books, it contained scrolls. On the middle of the room sat a large chest. Ryuky quickly did an unlocking jutsu and opened the chest. Many scrolls were stacked neatly inside. They were organized by categories. Ryuky grabbed a large scroll about advanced ninjutsus and another scroll about genjustsus and their weaknesses. For some reason, her gut told her that she'd need them for the exams, and the Demon Siblings agreed. Then, Ryuky slowly sat on the floor, leaned on the chest, and began to study.

 **OI, FEW QUESTIONS. Who do you guys think will be on her team? O.o**

 **And what do you think Gaara thinks of her, when she bluntly refused to tell him her name and sassed the hell out of him? o.O**

 **Lets also hope Sasuke isn't jealous of her in the future..cuz, you know. She's taking the exams alone and Kakashi said she was stronger than him. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

 _ **Remember, Ryuky has a sailor mouth sometimes, since she experienced much of that in her homeless days!**_

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **means time skip.**

 **This is in Third Person's POV**

 **Anyways, I do not own Naruto, only my OCs and some twists here and there. Please remember to** _ **VOTE, COMMENT, AND/OR SHARE**_ **since support is greatly appreciated and basically motivates the hell off me XD Enjoy! NOT EDITED**

"There's going to be a bunch of retards in there," Ryo mumbled under his breath.

Ryuko nodded in agreement and sighed. "Agreed. Imouto, do you know any that we should avoid?" Ryuky's heart skipped a beat at the honorific, and glared at Ryuko. "First off, it's Ryuky. We're not close yet and I hate honorifics," Ryuky stated, "Secondly, yes, I know a bunch of retards. For example, those idiots who are about to bump into us for not looking where they're going!" She exclaimed, pointing at her original team.

"HEHEHEHE! Chunin Exam! Chunin Exam!" The blonde giggled gleefully, making the three siblings sweat-drop."There's going to be a lot of strong guys in this thing.." The Uchiha muttered, looking as emotionless as ever. Naruto nodded deep in thought and failed to see Ryo, who stopped walking in front of him in hopes of evading an accident.

Naruto kept walking in thought, and failed to notice the body in front of him and the fact that both his teammates stopped walking, in an intimidated state-Sasuke would never admit it though.

"OW!" Naruto whines, as he fell on the floor. "Who put a wall there?!" Ryo raised an eye brow and glared at the nine-tails container in annoyance. "I'm not a wall. I'm a human being who is about to beat your ass if you don't move out of the way, blondie." Ryo threatened. Naruto's ear twitched and he suddenly shot up. "OI! WHO YOU THREATENING, HUH?! YOU'RE LOOKING AT THE FUTURE HOKAGE, SO YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME RESPECT! DATTEBAYO!" He yelled, shoving a fist to the air.

"Ne, Naruto?" Ryuky started, "please lower your voice, it's extremely aggravating this early in the morning." Naruto's eye suddenly lit up at the sight of Ryuky.

"Hey, Ryu-chan! What are you doing with those weirdos?" He shoved a thumb in the direction of the two strangers. "I'm taking the test with them. There is no allowance for a four-man team, so this will have to do." Ryuky explained. Ryuko raised a brow at the fact that Ryuky didn't snap at Naruto like she did to him for using a honorific on her.

"Out of all of us, why you?" Sasuke asked rudely. Ryuky smirked in satisfaction when she heard the slight jealousy in his tone. "Because Kakashi said I was the most mature, and had the most power," she bragged. Sasuke's eye twitched and he let out a 'hn' before walking inside the building.

Sakura who had been staying quiet and glaring at Ryuky while the scenario played, suddenly ran to Sasuke shouting "Wait for me, Sasuske-kun!"

Naruto looked at Ryuky one last time, grinned, and gave her thumbs up. "Good luck on the exams, Ryu-chan! I'm sure you'll pass, dattebayo!" And then he ran towards his team, leaving two irritated males and a satisfied female behind.

"Interesting...friends you've got there," Ryo said. Ryuky nodded and opened the doors to the exam building. "Only one is my friend; I dislike the other two...one more than the other."

"Bloody hell, let's get this over with," he sighed and went inside the building with his siblings.

The trio went up the stairs to the second floor, where they encountered a complete mess of genin.

"Ha! You plan on taking the Chunin Exam with that?! You should quit now."

Ryuky saw Rock Lee sprawled on the floor with a fresh bruise on his cheek; one of her childhood friends.

"You're just a little kid," the guy guarding the door said, and his companion nodded in agreement. "Please let us through." A girl slightly older than Ryuky asked. Ryuky recognized her as one of Lee's teammates, but never got her name.

The guy suddenly punched her in the face, making her fall to the floor. Ryuko saw this and slowly walked in front of him, guarding the girl with a scowl shown clearly on his face. "You're disgusting. Release the genjutsu and apologize to the girl...or I'll force you to. Trust me, that won't be pretty for you."

The guy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did you just threaten me? That was pretty pathetic. Listen, this is us showing our kindness. The Chunin Exam isn't easy...even we have failed it three straight times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam...we've seen it all," he closed an eye and looked around the room, "and chunins often become captains of military kids. The failure of a mission. The death of a comrade. This is all the captain's responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can pass?" He closed both of his eyes and smiled. "We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

"I agree but...you will let us through and remove the shitty genjutsu unless you have a death wish," Ryuky glared and stepped into the guy's line of view, "We're going to the third floor. Move. Now." The 'guards' gulped at her heated glare but remained still. "Hn. I was about to say that."

Ryuky turned around and noticed Team Seven walking their way, with Sasuke in the lead. "You're too slow then, Uchiha."

"Impressive. So you guys noticed. Not bad..but all you did was see through it!" He exclaimed, and quickly raised his leg to kick Ryuky. Ryuky saw this and smirked just as Lee intersected between the two with his amazing speed.

"Hey, what happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw any attention to ourselves." Neji questioned. Lee suddenly started blushing, and looked at Sakura with a love-struck face. "Well," he started walking towards Sakura, "My name is Rock Lee. You must be Sakura. Let's go out together! I'll protect you until I die!" He winked.

Sakura turned green and frantically shook her head. "No way, you're too lame."

Ryuky frowned at her and scoffed. "You're such a hypocrite. I now he's ten times better than you and most people in this room, including the Uchiha."

Lee shot her a gratefully look and smiled softly. "Thank you, Ryuky-san." Her eye twitched at the honorific but gave up. She's been trying to get him to stop calling her that since she was eight. "I only speak the truth."

Ryuky turned to look at her twin and older brother and motioned her her to the side. "We're leaving now. Come on."

"They're annoying." Ryo said. Ryuko nodded in agreement and looked at his sister in question. "How come he gets to call you that and I don't get to call you 'imouto'?" Ryuky sighed and shot him a look. "Because I've known him for more than four years and I've been trying to make him stop and unlike him, I've only known you for less than a day." Ryuko nodded and muttered "fair enough."

The group walked inside the waiting room and were met with countless glares. They glared right back.

Ryuky smirked and said "I knew things were gonna get interesting." 


End file.
